Wait, who is Luffy's mother again?
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: Luffy doesn't know who his mother is, but she's coming for him. In this story, I have a theory that I'm writing. Also, it's kinda tied with my ODT timeline except for a few things. Also, Mythical Zoan and 2 Paramecia Luffy. Two strong OCs as Nakama, and bigger crew. LuNa. Good reading.
1. Prologue part 1

**AN : Hey everyone. Welcome to another attempt. So, In this one, When Lola gave them Big Mom's vivre card, she wasn't mistaken. Also, it's a LuNa for some reason. It follow the ODT Timeline except, Luffy have the Gomu Gomu and knows Haki since he was a kid. The prologue arc will just show the difference between the canon and the story here. So, without further ado, let's get started!**

* * *

**Prologue** **pt.1**

**New World, May 5th**

Whole cake chateau is known as the only female Yonko's headquarter. Usually, her four sweet commanders are tending to their duties. However, not this day... It was almost two years from the war of the best...

"Smoothie, calm yourself!" Compote, Big Mom's eldest daughter said.

"You know what day it is, Nee-sama. You know how I feel!" Smoothie said in a nearly poisonous tone. She didn't eat anything that day. She was crying her eyes out. Cinnamon could do nothing to help her sister, much to her chagrin. Compote ordered her to go and do anything else.

"Oi, Katakuri, Pudding, do something!" Daifuku told his siblings. Katakuri shook his head as Brulee arrived.

"Brulee, we need your help!" Katakuri requested. Shame dripping from his words. If only he was stronger that day...

Soon enough, Perospero, Katakuri, Pudding and Brulee went to help their eldest sister comfort their younger (in Pudding's case older) sister.

Daifuku looked at Oven who shook his head. Every May 5th, most of them remember their greatest shame. The day they lost their nephew. While Linlin attributed it to fate taking revenge on her, Katakuri almost yelled at her... Smoothie went ballistic. She never held her son. She never took care of him, raised him, taught him... Trained him... While she was strong enough to be a sweet commander, she was always missing the one thing she always yearned for... A son.

As the best fighters, soon joined by Galette who tried her best to hold her monstrously strong sister, Oven, Katakuri, Perospero and Mont-d'Or talked about that incident...

"I can't believe someone would be able to escape from Katakuri-nii!" Mont-d'Or started.

"He was able to. Katakuri had a horrible fight that day... With a Logia to boot. Mama went after Kaido who almost did an incursion... I had to help." Daifuku remembered that fateful day.

"Perorin... I can't believe that I of all people didn't anticipate! But fate can conspire." Perospero said.

"But seriously, if we know anything about the lost little nephew... We promise to get him back! I swear it!" Oven said.

"So I am! If I know who he is, I will never rest until I bring him here!" Daifuku promised.

"I will go too! That shame will never leave until I find him and get him to his rightful place... Here, among his family." Katakuri, who was had just emerged from... a mirror?

"I'm sorry, Katakuri-nii-chan. I just couldn't remove..." Pudding started only for Daifuku to scold her.

"You damned dim witted brat!" Daifuku yelled.

"Daifuku, don't!" Katakuri used his haoshoku to intimidate his brother who nodded.

"Now, Pudding... You know what a mother feels toward her son, right? Smoothie loved your nephew more than anything. I had to use my Haki non-stop to thwart all of her attempts to... Well, kill herself. I told her that it was my fault. It was the ONE time I lost a fight... But don't you tell that to anyone else, okay?" Katakuri told his younger sister who nodded.

"I never thought... That the reason why Smoothie-nee-chan's strength is..." Pudding started only for Oven to laugh...

"She's worth more than one billion Berries for a very good reason. Besides, Katakuri is worth 1billion 157 mills... So, yeah. She's pretty strong." Oven explained to his sister who nodded.

"Pudding, why don't you go and help her out? I mean, she was always nice to you..." Katakuri told his sister who nodded and went to the mirror world.

"Phew, we barely made it this time!" Mont-d'Or commented.

"Now, I never lost or you're all dead!" Katakuri said in a very irritated tone that made Oven and Daifuku smirk.

"We don't intend to say that!" The triplets told their oldest.

"Heh, at least you are human Katakuri." Perospero told his younger brother.

"We know that you did that... For our sake." Mont-d'Or told the tallest of his brothers.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Ruskina**

"Well, this is it, Luffy. I have to go now!" A tall, about 5 meters humanoid told his captain. "Once again, happy birthday, captain!"

"Yeah. Take care Kyorui. I'm gonna miss you the next three months." Luffy told the tall guy who gave him a fanged grin.

"I hope that crazy Surtohru won't do something rash. Like I told you, train with your new powers, and remember, the sky's the limit!" The last Kyoryujin (Saurian) told his captain as he went to swim all the way to shaboday...

"So, I'm all alone now... Great. I can finally finish what I started." Luffy grinned as he changed his form..

* * *

**Meanwhile on Shaboday**

"Heh, to think that it was three months since Luffy-kun reached that level... Not only did he master the basics, but he also learned to advance his Haki to the next levels. He's really something... Also, he even trained himself to master a new kind of martial arts, and even got a rare Devil Fruit thought non-existent... Hahaha, I'm proud to be his teacher, Shakky!" Rayleigh told his lover who smiled.

"To think that Monkey-chan died on his operation, then he was saved... I never thought that he's going that far..." Shakky replied.

"Yeah. He promised to kill Akainu if he ever encounter him. I hope he freeze that literal son of a bitch!" Rayleigh told Shakky. He was still sore about how he caused Whitebeard to die...

"I'm sure he will... Eventually!" Shakky replied.

"At least Big Mom and Kaido did one right thing." Rayleigh said.

"Yeah. They refused to let Whitebeard die like that. They even attended his funeral, and helped avenging him. That put a smile on my face." Shakky told the old first mate.

"Yeah well, about that, Big Mom is surely kinder than before... However, I'm pretty sure that Kaido would rather die than avenging Whitebeard. I wonder what made him help her?" Rayleigh told Shakky who nodded.

"I guess the world owe it to Edward..." Shakky told Rayleigh who smiled.

During the almost two years that passed, not only Sakazuki became the new fleet admiral, but also the Blackbeard Pirates were annihilated within the very first month. Kaido, Big Mom, and the remains of the Whitebeard pirates made an alliance against Blackbeard. And they descended upon him without mercy... It was ten pirates vs the might of the new world... In short, it was more of an execution than a battle. Kaido killed almost ALL of his crew mates just for fun. After all, that man is known to enjoy killing everyone and everything. Big Mom and her children decided to rid the world of Jesus Burgess and Van Auger. Blackbeard however was killed by Ace, Marco, Jozu and Vista. As the killer of the Legendary king of the sea laid motionless, the two other Yonkos shared the territories of the late pirate, but they left some of the most favorite islands to the remaining Whitebeard Pirates. Big Mom even offered to marry Marco to one of her daughters if he wanted. But Marco declined politely. Big Mom nodded at that. Saying that they have every right to do so.

* * *

**Three ****months and**** a day later**

"Heh, that cheeky brat!" Big Mom said as Pudding was in her presence. Soon, Katakuri and his two twin brothers, Smoothie, and Perospero arrived from their last mission.

"I'm done, Mama. The last mission was boring." Katakuri reported. "I thwarted them thanks to Smoothie's plan. Send a Vice Admiral? Sakazuki is surely a fool!"

"Smoothie didn't need the back up. But Katakuri decided to help anyways." Oven whispered to his brother.

"Heh, he's a perfectionist. Something he made his own code." Daifuku commented.

"No really, he's still pissed after the last news about... You know who!" Perospero said.

"Ne, Mama, who was that kid again?" Pudding asked her mother who sighed.

"Monkey D. Garp's grandson! Monkey D. Luffy!" Big mom replied. Smoothie decided to ask one last thing.

"Mama, who's his father?" Smoothie asked her mother.

"I don't know? But if my memory serves me, he's known as fire fist Ace's little brother. I think I'll call someone who knows his work." Big Mom then proceeded to call Tamago.

"Tamago, what do you know about the brat called Monkey D. Luffy?" Big Mom's tone showed interest.

"As far as I know, he's the younger brother of Portgas D. Ace, he's also the grandson of Monkey D. Garp, jour. And... If my memory serves me right, he's currently 19 years old, bon. His father was announced two years ago to be the revolutionary Dragon of all people. His bounty is currently 400 millions, soir. I highly recommend that you call Morgans to verify everything else, vous plais?" Tamago's words made Smoothie's breath to hitch. Katakuri however, was shaking with rage. Smoothie then grabbed Katakuri by his scaf.

"Dragon is his father. Luffy is... Luffy is my son! Kata-nii, call Morgans, now!" Smoothie's tone made Big Mom shake with rage. Her long lost grandson is a cheeky brat? Sure, 400 is a big number for a 19 years old but still...

"Hey Mr. News, this is Flour. Can you tell me everything that's not included in the details?" Katakuri asked the best journalist he knows. Smoothie nodded in gratitude.

"Well, Crocodile, Moria, Burning the WG flag in Enies Lobby, punching a Tenryubito, invading Impel Down, saving two mythical race in that prison, saving his older brother in Marineford... Where do I begin?" Morgans distorted voice made Smoothie blood freeze at how reckless her son is...

"Er, I think at the next tea party, stay and fill us out. Juicy out!" Smoothie decided it was the best course of action.

"Flour out. Anything else call me on this number! Take care Mr. News and thanks!" Katakuri smiled warmly behind his scarf.

"Mama, I request a mission to bring my son here!" Smoothie told the only female Yonko who shook her head.

"Denied! If you act on your impulses, we'll have another Lola incident. However, if you act strategically... Then you will have your son back!" Linlin then almost jumped as Katakuri held his younger sister.

"Oi, cool your head, Smoothie! Pudding, could you please use your magical fingers on her again? Pretty please?" Katakuri was struggling for once to hold his younger, now almost livid, sister.

"Smoothie-nee-chan, please stop. You're terrifying me!" Pudding said tearfully. Smoothie, who saw how terrified Pudding is, calmed down...

"Alright, let's go. Sorry to bother you again, Puddy!" Smoothie apologized to her favorite younger sister.

"That was close! Almost another Lola!" Katakuri commented.

"No kidding!" Daifuku commented.

"Now I know how she won!" Oven whispered to his brother who shrugged it off. He now have to bribe Pudding with her favorite food. Something that wasn't that hard... Unfortunately, he now have to invite Morgans to a very private tea party...

"Mama, could you please accord me one tiny favor?" Katakuri asked his captain.

"If it is to send you in a wild goose chase, forget it. His bounty is not even close. I mean, it was from two years ago. Had I sent Smoothie, I don't know if I would have lost her. I can't afford to lose my best and most favorite children..." Linlin showed a bit of weakness...

"Heh, nah. I figured as much. Morgans need to come here for a very private tea party. Could you send him the invitation?" Katakuri told the Yonko who smirked.

"Heh, lowly son or not... You're the only descent one. You take a lot from the old man..." Big Mom then smiled brightly. "Why not? I mean, one guest is enough... for once!"

Katakuri however was dreading something. He felt like his first meeting with his nephew won't be that pleasent... Not. At. All!

* * *

**Meanwhile with Smoothie**

"Sorry for the bother, Pudding..." Smoothie apologized to her sister as she was finally calm. She then wore her boots again.

"No, not at all. Besides, anything for my favorite nee-chan!" Pudding smiled as she washed her hands.

"Well, any juice you want is on me! So, what exactly...?" Smoothie asked Pudding who stopped and was looking... sad?

"Smoothie-nee, you think one day, someone will love me as who I am?" Pudding asked her sister who smiled.

"What's with this silly question? Who wouldn't? I mean, most of the times you're a very sweet girl. If not for your... second you, I'd be worried sick. Besides, you have me and Katakuri-nii-chan. We won't let anyone ever harm you!" Smoothie comforted her young sibling. Katakuri however choose this moment to get in.

"Say, Pudding, can you keep a secret?" Katakuri said seriously. As Pudding nodded, Katakuri removed his scarf, showing his secret.

"Everyone have his or her secret. I dunno if I'll ever accept it. The reason why I'm not me, just like you is .. because of me, one of my sisters got attacked." Katakuri told her.

"You know what happened on May 5th 19 years ago." Smoothie told Pudding who showed them her third eye.

"Heh, Perospero, Oven, Daifuku... They remained mute about it..." Katakuri explained before he put his scarf over his mouth. Smoothie wiped her tears, and Pudding combed her hair down.

"We have to endure it." Smoothie told her siblings who both nodded...

* * *

**A few days later**

"Katakuri, Oven, Daifuku, Smoothie!" Big mom announced the nanes of her children who are the closest to be ready to tackle the mission. A couple of days ago, she had a tea party with not only Judge, the Germa 66 king, but also with Big News Morgans of all people. While the two old friends talked, Smoothie and Katakuri pulled Morgans to the side a few moments later, and begun questioning him about one Monkey D. Luffy. The more they hear, the more they realized that he was indeed Smoothie's son. For one thing was remaining to be verified...

"You four have another objective, apart from getting Vinsmoke Sanji." Linlin told her children who were smiling. Smoothie especially had the widest smile ever since she learned she's gonna be a mother...

"What is it, Mama?" Katakuri asked, amused by the fact that he already knows the answer...

"You are to bring me my Grandson back, at any cost unless it's a threat to your life!" At this, Smoothie unleashed a torrent of thanks, much to the surprise of everyone but Pudding, Brulee, Galette, Amende and Compote. However, she wasn't done yet.

"Citron, Cinnamon, you two are Smoothie's back up. One last thing, bring Ceasar to me, only alive!" Big Mom ordered her children. "Everyone else, please, leave! Go far enough that doesn't leave this room!" Soon enough, all of her remaining children dispersed. She then nodded at Oven who had something he wanted to say.

"Say, Mama, what about his crew?" Oven asked his mother who nodded.

"Oh, they'll be a good bonus. And if he wins against you, and unfortunately, I feel he's gonna win..." Big Mon told them, making everyone of her children flinch.

"What should we do?" Katakuri asked her for advice in a very long time.

"Well, I know he can't hit Smoothie. But if he does win, I will fight him personally to gauge his strength. If he's worthy, then either he's gonna be the king of pirates, unfortunately for me... Either he's gonna help us take down that thing Kaido..." Big Mom's strategy made Katakuri grin. He was able to beat Jack, true. But the two other commanders were probably worse than him... He hated that idea. But he wished that his nephew will help them even the odds in their favor...

"So, Mama, who's your captain this time?" Smoothie asked her mother who grinned.

"Why, it's you. Your call, your mission. Even Katakuri should listen to you. They say a mother's heart is her best guide. Didn't you clutch your chest a few times two years ago? It was always whe Luffy was in danger that it happened. But the day of the Marineford war, you fell for a few hours completely unconscious. The doctors didn't even know what happened to you!" Big Mon now revealed that to her daughter...

"Mama, did this happen to you?" Katakuri tried to bond with his mother.

"Only when any of you is in grave danger..." Linlin's revelation made her son nod.

The only reason why she doesn't want to look at Chiffon, is because Lola fled... Had the brat stayed... Then she wouldn't be that angry...

"Say, Mama, what about.. You know who? I mean, I know you're still angry at her, but still... Maybe? Maybe forgive and forget one day? I mean, the late great old man forgave his son, despite the Intel that told me that Ace went on his own accord..." Katakuri told his mother who glared at him.

"Couldn't she accept the wedding then divorce? Couldn't she tell me that she didn't want to get married? She could have. Could we be still fine by her decision? Oh yeah we could. Could we accept? Yes we could. But that girl went out and she was asking for husbands for Lord knows how long! Katakuri, send Snack to track her... Actually, send Snack, Opera, and all of the trackers and recoverers and bring her back to me. Only well, alive and not harmed in any shape, way or form!" Big Mom yelled at her son who sighed.. As he got out, her looked at Chiffon...

"I'm sorry, my little sister. I tried.. But the good news is... She sent the trackers in order to bring her back... She even said Only Alive and well. There's a slight glimpse of hope it seems..." Katakuri then hugged Chiffon who proceeded to cry her eyes out.

Katakuri was known as the great pillar of the Big Mom pirates for a reason. The true reason? He only loved his family above everything else. Be it donuts, be it laying down, be it his own personality, all of these are easy to sacrifice.

"Heh, so she finally decided to bring her back? How will she execute her?" Cracker told Katakuri who proceeded to smash the biscuit armor before he grabbed him from his collar.

"Say that again and I'll make you go for a swim after a spar, Cracker!" Katakuri warned his brother coldly. The younger brother 'Tsked' as his older brother's glare intensified.

"No seriously, what's wrong with you? She's your flesh and blood! Be happy she sent Snack for failing... Not you. Although, you deserve it more... And if she wanted her dead, she'd send either me or Smoothie. Now, if anyone trespass and you can't stop said trespasser... You're sooo gonna get punished." Katakuri told Cracker before he put him down gently.

"Sorry. I thought that I'll lose a sibling..." Cracker admitted shame. Something that made Katakuri calm down.

"I should have kept my cool. Take care, Crack. If anything happens, I'll hold responsibility!" Katakuri smiled behind his scarf. Then, he went to rally the track and recover team...

"Opera, go get your brothers, the decuplets, Prim, Gallette and Mot-d'Or! Mama wants Lola here, alive and well. Not as much as a single scratch!" Katakuri ordered his brother who sighed but went with the order.

"Brulee!" Katakuri yelled at his younger sister who appeared from a mirror.

"Yes, Oni-chan?" Brulee asked her older brother.

"You will help. I have a plan. Watch the Mirror world. If Lola appears in any mirror, then you'll take your team there, get her and maybe her crew, and get all of them back here. Remember, tell Galette to incapacitate. Your orders is to bring her back here safe and sound. That means not as much as a single scratch! Is that clear, Imoto?" Katakuri briefed the mirror lady who laughed.

"Why I understand. What if any of our siblings went out of order?" Brulee asked amused.

"I will personally... Beat the shit outta them!" Katakuri's words made the lady laugh...

"Don't be a softie like always, Nii-chan. We all know, Smoothie especially that you're the only one worthy to be the Vice-capitain... But between us, I know why they love you. Not talking about the brats..." Brulee made Katakuri blush at the praise.

* * *

**Later that day in the harbor**

"So here's the plan. You'll capture her and her crew, bring them to the Queen Mama Chanter, and we all get out. Got it?" Smoothie told the tracker team. Opera raised his arm in salute.

"Hai, Smoothie-nee-taicho!" Opera confirmed.

"Good, now... Good hunt, to both of us. Brulee, you wait in the mirror world!" Smoothie ordered her sister who nodded. As the two team set sail, Smoothie was worried sick.

'Don't worry Luffy, Mom is coming!' Smoothie thought.

* * *

**AN : And cut! I hope you like it!**

**Addendum : I changed a few things. Next time on the prologue arc... Luffy's side of the story**.


	2. Prologue part 2

**AN : Couldn't stop!** **One piece Oda-sensei! But this idea struck!**

* * *

**Prologue part 2**

**Marineford**

**Paramount war**

"Luffy, duck!" Ace yelled a split second too late as Akainu attacked Luffy. While the lucky teen was ablo to dodge, the magma burned his chest, leaving an 'X' like scar. Luffy withered in pain as he lost consciousness.

"Now to finish..." Akainu didn't finish his words as Whitebeard attacked him with a few devastating quake attacks that lunched him to a livid Garp who punched him on his right side, almost shattering his ribs.

"That was an accident!" Garp said innocently. Whitebeard, who lost half his head, grinned at this. Sengoku held Garp down.

"Sengoku, you let me go, he's a dead man!" Garp's tone made sure that Sengoku was busy.

"Take Luffy and run. I'll sink this island!" Whitebeard ordered his men who did as they were told. Marco even used his healing abilities to neutralize the damage.

As they went, the Blackbeard pirates appeared only for Whitebeard to try and kill Teach. He then yelled that the One Piece does exist. He then died standing. No sooner than Blackbeard stealing the power of his late captain, did the Red Force and Shanks enter the fight.

Afterward, Law tried his best to save Luffy. He was a D., and besides, if Luffy have a debt toward him, then he'll collect it one day. However, during the surgery, Luffy's heart stopped. It took Law three minutes to reanimate the heart, mostly due to the rubbery flesh of Luffy. Once it was done, Luffy remained in a coma. Jinbe opted to follow the young pirate. Kyorui and Surtohru never left the side of their savior. The saurian swam alongside the submarine, while the dragonite flied over.

And Lo and Behold! The pirate empress herself came from Marineford and directed them to Amazon Lilly. While the men stayed at the shore, fishing and eating whatever they caught... The almost dead man woke up.

Luffy tried to stretch his arms, legs, neck, torso even. However, he couldn't stretch even a single Gomu Gomu. At this, he did what any other person would do... He freaked out and yelled and went on a rampage. Soon enough, a trail of destruction was the telltale of a livid Luffy.

"Where is Luffy now?" Jinbe asked Law who sighed.

"I guess that way. You better stop him before he open his wounds. Or else he'll die!" Law's monotonous voice made Jinbe pale. The shark fishman rushed to stop Luffy.

"Luffy-kun, stop! We saved Ace-san. He's alive and well and free!" Jinbe told Luffy who stopped and looked at the shark man.

"Jinbe I... I lost my power! I can't protect my crew. I'm too weak to be the pirate king!" Luffy declared in anger, anguish, agony and extreme sorrow.

"Don't say that, Luffy-kun! Things will eventually get better!" Jinbe said only for Luffy's arms to turn black.

"Apart my Haki, WHAT DO I HAVE, HUH? No martial art, no swordsmanship, no durability, no speed, NOTHING. I always won because my rubbery body allowed me to take much more punishment than anyone else can give... Now what do I have, Jinbe? WHAT DO I HAVE?" Luffy sumerised all of his problems.

"Luffy-kun, your Haki will be more than enough. Have you tried to use your speed trick at least?" Jinbe's words made Luffy smile a bit.

"If it is a false hope, then I lost..." Luffy told Jinbe who shook his head.

"Law may be able to help you. He's a doctor first, and a pirate second. He said that he's gonna check on you before he goes to his own devices." Jinbe told Luffy who nodded. May e there is some hope after all?

**The shore**

"Calm now Mugiwara-ya?" Law asked Luffy who grinned.

"Yeah. Thanks Tora-Oh." Luffy expressed gratitude for the surgeon who tipped his hat.

"Tiger King? Ok fine. Room! Scan!" Law tried to know if his theory is true...

"So, what's your report my good doctor?" Kyorui, the half-dinisaur asked.

"His bones, muscles and internal organs are still kinda like made of rubber. However, his skin is no longer the same. I'm afraid he lost his powers! He flatlined for three minutes, enough to make his Devil power exit his body, but not enough. It means he can swim, in theory. He can eat another one. That's for sure!" Law offered his report to the thankful Jinbe, Kyorui and Luffy.

"I see. Thanks Tora-Oh!" Luffy bowed his head slightly in gratitude.

"I'm gonna collect the debt one day, Luffy-ya. See you around." And with that, he was gone.

"Now what will you do, Captain?" Kyorui asked Luffy who sighed.

"I need to train. A lot harder than ever! Now that I'm not as durable as before... We won't survive in the new world!" Luffy told his next crew member who nodded.

"True. But I think I can help. Maybe... A strong old man, eleven O'clock!" Kyorui pointed at a certain place on the sea before Hancock arrived with the elder Nyon.

"Rayleigh?" Hancock, Nyon and Luffy said in unison. Kyorui however grinned.

"You live old dog ofdasea?" Kyorui smirked. Jinbe looked shocked as soon a Dragonite girl, almost six foot tall (182 cm) landed.

"Where's my manners? I'm Surtohru. Luffy-chan's kinda Blacksmith, kinda shield, kinda cook!" Surtohru greeted the old man politely who smiled.

"Silvers Rayleigh. An old man who wants to teach Luffy the art of Haki. Luffy-kun, I have a proposal." Rayleigh went straight to business. Kyorui however shook his head.

"Heh, nice to know that the last Saurian and Dragonite didn't go extinct." Rayleigh said.

"Nice to see that Roger wasn't captured!" Kyorui smirked.

"Rayleigh-chan, what's your proposal?" Surtohru asked Rayleigh who smiled.

"Why, it's to train Luffy-kun for the next two years in the basics of Haki." Rayleigh told them only for Luffy to grin.

"I already have the basics down, but that doesn't mean I refuse. I accept, Rayleigh." Luffy told his teacher who nodded.

"Then, we'll have to..." Rayleigh begun to speak about his plan. Surtohru however, went and fished a very old book written in her native dragon language.

"Luffy-chan, I think I have an idea about how to help you and kill some time..." Surtohru grinned.

"If it is killing our captain, then I'll kill you!" The Kyoryujin warned.

"You think I want to harm the man who saved our hides? Had he been late ten minutes, we'd be dead by now in impel fucking down!" Surtohru yelled as the tall guy tskd.

"Make sure it will help. And seek the Gomu one! If it is compatible!" The Kyoryujin was smart enough to deduce what the Ryuona wanted.

'How did that brute... Argh! He's a part Troodon, part Dromeosauridae!" She deduced.

"Part Tyrannosaurus, part Carcharodontosaurus, part Mosasaur, part pliosaur. Specifically.." The Saurian begun only for the Dragonite to interrupt...

"Don't wanna hear now! But seriously, I want to go too..." She complained.

"Don't forget, you are the most crucial! Without you, we'd be doomed." The half-dinosaur replied.

The half-dragon girl smirked and wished them a good luck. As Rayleigh asked her if she's gonna help later, she replied that she will be watching. By watching it meant that she will ask Hancock for directions later when she fullfil her quest.

* * *

**A few days later**

**Ruskina**

Luffy was training hard to enhance his Busishuko Haki to the Ryo level. Rayleigh tried his best to improve his student's martial art capabilities. Luffy came in bounds and leaps. It seems that the kid was a natural at that.. To say that he imitated the RokuOhgan of all things would be an understatement. The kid was able to mimick the Geppo, Saru, Rankakyu, and Tekkai and even improve the techniques to the next level. He even used a variant of the Shigan but it's either the Goshigan or the Jyushigan. His RokuOgan was commented by Rayleigh that it's even better than the one the CP9 used. It was only nine days since Jinbe parted but promised to check on him... And train hard himself.

So Luffy did master the Rokushiki to a degree that no one else was able to before him. To the point where he can use his punches as a far version of the shigan. Kami-e was the easiest, since he was semi-rubbery... Somehow.

"Ok, Luffy-kun. Show me your ultimate move against your opponent!" Rayleigh asked Luffy who grinned.

"Jyushiki Ogi : Hyakubangan!" Luffy pointed both of his fists toward a boulder that was way too far. As soon as his fists moved a hundredth of an inch, the boulder was... Vaporized for the lack of better words.

"Hahahaha! Good! But did you know that if you had used your Haki, you would've needed one finger!" Rayleigh commented, making Luffy completely shocked.

"How? What level?" Luffy asked in confusion. One finger? Seriously, was that even real?

"Oh I was talking about the level above the one you saw me use to destroy Keimi-chan's collar. If you can reach that level and manage to keep it for a whole day, then you'll quicken your Ascension! Now, there's something else.." Rayleigh said before he opened his palm, "Use your Haki and punch my palm!"

Luffy did as he was instructed to. Only for him to grab his now swollen hand...

"How?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"I told you that there's levels in Haki. That's what we're going to learn. Busoshoku and Kenboshoku have levels in it. Haoshoko however depends entirely on you. The best you can do is to use it against strong opponent to enhance your blows, and select targets that you want to knock out cold. However there's another level that I unfortunately don't know about." Rayleigh lectured Luffy who paid an extreme amount of attention.

"Oi, Captain! I finished my quest. Sorry for taking so long to get the necessary materials, but it's gonna worth the wait. Now, all I need is a forge..." The Saurian told Luffy who nodded.

"It's okay. Take your time. I'm an old hand." Luffy told the Saurian who laughed.

"I know, okay? But my training is gonna start once you master the internal destruction. Also, did you know that some rare persons can feel the souls of others by using Kenboshoku? Or the future sight?" The Saurian grinned as Rayleigh started lecturing Luffy once again.

"Have fun, Captain. That's for not giving me my share of the pie!" The Saurian grinned as he left for Amazon Lily. Intending of meeting a few of Luffy's friends who were training under Hancock herself... And to forge what he needs as a gift for Luffy...

* * *

**Three days later**

"Heh, never thought I'd say to a Ryujin this... But you did amazing with your hammer/axe Surtohru! And you included a claymore?" Kyorui asked, smirking.

"Why did you made an interlocking pipe for ødælegger?" She asked irritated as it can get.

"He's an old hand with pipes." He replied wisely as she smirked...

"I still have some materials. How about mixing the metals for the Tsumørke? It's gonna be one scary slashing weapon with an unmatchable durability and maybe balance?" The RyuOnna asked the Kyoryujin who scoffed.

"Please, I'd rather die!" He looked away. "Got it? Is it safe for him to... You know, eat more than one?" The taller of the two asked.

"It is. Detailed records on this book report so?" She said only for her friend to nod.

"He dies, and I'll kill you in the slowest and most gruesome fashion... GOT IT? HE SAVED OUR LIVES!" The dinoman yelled at the dracowoman.

"I know, okay? But if he refuses Tsumø-chan I will hold YOU responsible!" She warned only for him to laugh and tie everythin around his waist.

"He's gonna accept! Gut feeling!" He replied as they went to Ruskina.

* * *

**Later that day.**

".. But Surtohru, Zoro is gonna be the world's best swordsman. I can't afford to lose to him..." Luffy said stubbornly. At the end, the Dragon girl sighed in total defeat...

"And what if we fuse it to make it like a two handed hellbard? Like a short-staffed and long bladed hellbard?" Rayleigh asked Luffy who immediately nodded. Rayleigh sweat dropped at the sight...

'He can be as childish as Garp. Never in my life...' Rayleigh sighed as he took a seat and watched the interaction.

"Oh, and Luffy-chan, I found your Gomu Gomu no Mi. However, you can't have it straight away!" Surtohru said as she watched Luffy's face go from excitement to hurt...

"Why?" He asked.

"Because the antidote is a Mythical Zoan I was trusted with. I think you deserve it the most. Ryu Ryu no Mi. Model : Hiryu (Wyvern). Oh, and here's a book on all types of Wyverns." She begun only for Luffy to shake his head while Rayleigh pinched his cheek.

"Luffy-kun, listen very closely. That fruit is rumored to be a true myth. It had dissapeared for so long, that no one ever thought it was real. Also, it allows you to eat two Devil Fruits. Think about it!" Rayleigh then released the kid's cheek.

"Fine. But I don't wanna become a rampaging beast nor an arrogant asshole..." Luffy agreed. Soon enough, his true training from hell started by... Forcing him to read a book.

"But Rayleigh, books are so boring..." Luffy complained only for Rayleigh to give his student's two future Nakama a look that yelled to agree to whatever I say...

"Luffy-kun, no more training until you finish reading and reviewing the book. I mean learning EVERYTHING you'll read!" Rayleigh tone made no room for discussion, much less argument.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhhhh! Fine! But only for their sake!" Luffy's eyes glinted.

* * *

**A year after the war...****Ruskina**

One Portgas D. Ace appeared in the island as he kinda managed to track his brother down. It was a few days after they found the Gura Gura no Mi. Marco decided to offer it to anyone who's worthy enough. Ace however decided that since Luffy was the one man who did everything to help them, they're gonna ask him. If he wants that power, then it's fine. If not, they'll tell him about the candidates that are waiting...

Marco chose Ace, who didn't protest at all. Actually, he found it the perfect opportunity to visit his foolish younger brother ...

'I hope you're better now, Luffy!' Ace thought.

Speaking of said pirate...

"I'm seriously impressed, Luffy-kun." The legendary MeiOh no Rayleigh commented at how fast his student learned. A year ago, he would not have lasted much in the new world. Now, with only half his training, he became a total beast. It helped that he always meditated whenever he faced a problem.

"Heh, I guess that he's worthy enough of being the king, huh?"Kyorui commented.

"For a human this young to reach this much power... Never in my 200 years..." Surtohru admired.

"Hey, we still have a whole year. I say we milk it for all it's worth." Luffy said.

"Well, I always went to check on the Sunny... But it's still okay. I dunno how?" Surtohru said.

"Someone is protecting it if I make a guess. But seriously, what about King's Haki?" Luffy asked Rayleigh who smiled.

"You'll see. For the next six months, I'll train you to push it as far as you can. It only increases with ambition and power. You need to control it. Either by unleashing it, either by reigning it." Rayleigh explained.

"Sounds fun!" Luffy said as he felt himself ready. That training diminished his sleeping hours to two at most...

* * *

**A week later**

One Portgas D Ace finally found his brother. It was hard to get to, but once he went to Amazon Lilly, he found out that Hancock was waiting for him with a bit of hatred. However, after a bit of persuading, she relented and showed him the place where Luffy is currently training. Ace bowed his head and told her that he's grateful toward her. He even gave her the number of the WB pirates in case she needed anything before he jumped to his ship and went to Ruskina.

**Ruskina**

"A break, ten minutes!" Rayleigh told his student who nodded. As the teen went to eat his food, lo and behold, Ace appeared in front of him. Luffy immediately tackled his older brother.

"ACE! YOU FINALLY MADE IT!" Luffy grinned like a mad man. "So, what brought you here? Have some meat, and a beer." Luffy told his brother who smiled before he looked... Sad and regretful?

"Luffy, I'm sorry about you losing your powers. Jinbe told me and me, Marco, Jozu and Vista agreed to give you this. The Gura Gura no Mi. It's the least we can do!" Ace told Luffy who turned to his right and nodded. Soon, a pretty blonde girl about Ace's height who have two small horns, two wings and a Draconic tail arrived.

"It's your call. You can eat it if you want to. It's absolutely safe, but you can't have more!" She told Luffy before she unfurled her wings and flew.

"Who was that scary woman?" Ace asked Luffy who grinned.

"My Nakama. She's the back-up cook and second Smith!" Ace's mind went into a shock.

"Anyways, thanks Ace. Say, do you have an eternal pose to that island? I need to thank and talk to the old man!" Ace was shocked at Luffy's words before he smiled. He then gave him an eternal pose, a devil fruit and said 'Thanks' to Rayleigh before he went back to Sphinx Island.

* * *

**Three months later**

"Well, this is it for me. I have to go to protect the Sunny. Now remember everything I told you, Captain!" Surtohru said her goodbyes to Luffy who nodded.

"Take care Surtohru!" Luffy said before he hugged his friend who returned the hug.

* * *

**Nine months later**

"I guess this is it, huh?" Luffy said in sorrow. If only he said three years... While he's definitely in the New World league, he wasn't even close to the level of Whitebeard or Roger. However, he was working on it. With enough luck, he'll be the strongest person alive...

Soon enough, the Kuja pirates arrived only to see Luffy on the shore, waiting for them, a gorilla, a crocodile and a lion behind him. As he jumped to the ship, he waved one last time.

"I hope to meet you again!" And with that, Luffy went to Shaboday.

* * *

**A week later**

**Shaboday**

"Yo! How were the last two years, Nami?" Nami heard a voice she missed for two years. But what shocked her the most however...

"Luffy! You... Changed!" Nami said in shock and amazement as instead of the 172 cm (5'7") stood a taller, more muscular young man of 196 cm (6'5")... Said young man wore a red A-tank shirt, a yellow sash, some short Jeans that reached a bit past his knees, and a pair of boots? He also have 'MØNKEY' tattooed on his right arm.

"Shishishishishi! Apart the hair, which is pretty, you didn't change, Nami!" Luffy said with a grin before his navigator hugged him.

"I missed you, you damned baka!" Nami said as she kinda guided him toward the ship.

Zoro now have a scar over his left eye, although he opened it.

Sanji grew a stash and a goatee, and covered his right eye now.

Ussop became more muscular and have a small goatee.

Robin, Brook, Johnny, Vivi, and Conis didn't change. Apart their power level?

Franky became bigger. Yusaku became much more muscular.

"Guys, let me introduce you our new Nakama. Surtohru, the dragon-girl and Kyorui, the Kyoryujin!" Luffy announced on the Sunny.

"Pleasure to meet y'all!" Kyorui greeted. "You seem like a descent bunch. I love it. We're so gonna get along!"

"My great pleasure to meet the friends of my savior!" Surtohru greeted.

"So, this is Nami, our Navigator. Nojiko, her helper. Zoro, our first mate. He's the only one stronger than the two of you! Sanji, our great chef, third mate and tactician. Ussop, our sniper. Yusaku and Johnny, our helpers. Chopper, our good doctor. Vivi, our negotiator and diplomat. Robin, our archeologist. Conis, our gunwoman. Franky, our super carpenter. Brook, our great musician. Last but not least, Karoo and Su, our ship's warning system!" Luffy introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you!" The crew chorused.

"It's ours as well." Surtohru replied before she glared at Brook, "No seeing panties!"

"My pleasure guys!" Kyorui replied. Before they sat sails however, Perona arrived.

"Oi, did you forget me?" Perona asked only for Zoro to sigh.

"If you want to join you're welcome. But ask Luffy first." Zoro told his friend.

"Hey, if you're cool with Zoro, then it's cool with me!" Luffy told Perona who smiled.

"You guys need a scout, huh? Consider me hired then!" The ghost girl smiled.

* * *

**A few hours later**

**Fishman Island**

Jinbe couldn't have a better day even if he tried. Luffy knocking out 90000 enemy, then the straw hats and their captain beat the living shit out of Hody and his crew was too good for him. Shirahoshi stopping Noah by the help of the sea Kings was better. Kyorui capturing Vander Decken IX was better... And then, Luffy turned to the big guy.

"Jinbe, join my crew!" Luffy asked his friend who shook his head.

"Right now I can't, but later, then I will." Jinbe said. Luffy frowned but nodded and respected his friend's wish.

After insulting, kinda, Big Mom, Luffy decided to sail for the new world...

Earlier, Jinbe filled him in. About Sakazuki being the new fleet admiral, about Aokiji joining the revolutionary, about the vacancy in the Yonko ranks... Everything!

Now, one doesn't simply gather a fleet and become a Yonko, one have to claim enough territories, have a huge army and enough power to be recognized as a Yonko. Luffy didn't want that though. He only set sails to be the pirate king, and help his friends with their insane dreams. At least Sanji partially achieved his dream...

But now, it was time for business. Luffy's first week was kinda dull. He recruited a giant, named Lily Enstomach, to be their hunter, defeated an ex-admiral with a bit of effort, showed his crew a glimpse of his power... And then he went to save someone in Punk Hazzard.

**Meanwhile**

**Zou**

"Fine! I swear I won't maim anyone. Happy now, Katakuri?" Jack said in irritation. As much as he hated to admit, when he ran into Queen Mama Chanter, he thought the worse. Katakuri however, invited him into a game of cards. Jack pulled three cards. One showed a dismembered arm, the other a dismembered leg. The third showed death. Katakuri told him the meaning...

"If you dismember anyone, you'll die!" Katakuri's words made Jack terrified. What did it mean?

"Now into round two!" Katakuri said.

Jack pulled three cards. Rack, sword, sea...

"Hmmm... It it ambiguous. But remember, my cards NEVER lie!" Katakuri said.

"Fine. At least no bloodshed this time!" Jack said as he boarded the elephant... Katakuri went into his own way. Toward the Red Line.

However...

**Five days later**

"Katakuri-onii-chan, I found Lola!" Brulee said. Katakuri smirked at this.

"Good. Galette, Opéra, Credenza, Mot-d'Or, you know what to do. Go and bring her, right now and here!" Katakuri ordered and his siblings smirked. Their hunt have just begun.

* * *

**AN : This is it. Prologue part two. Next time we'll explore more...**

**Addendum : My OCs**

**Kyorui.**

**Kyorui is from an extinct race called Kyoryujin. Saurians as they are sentient dinosaur humanoids. He's currently 5,55 meters tall. He's also a master of a martial arts that relies on the very wind, have tremendous amount of strength, making him slightly weaker than only Zoro and Luffy PTS. He was a level 6 prisoner who committed many acts of cannibalism to survive. But only those who are rotten in nature.**

**Age : 251**

**Surtohru**

**Surtohru is 1,86 meters tall blonde woman with Draconic wings and tail. She also have two small horns. She's also capable of flight. She's a level 6 prisoner with a lot of compassion. However, she killed many guards and prisoners in self-defense. She's also wickedly strong, being a dragon lady.**

**Age : 201**

**Luffy's powers**

**Luffy flatlined, meaning he died. Surtohru helped him by giving him the Ryu Ryu no Mi Model : Hiryu. In essence, Luffy is a Wyvern man. But also, King Gidorah is a gargantuan mutated Wyvern with three heads. That's why Luffy was able to eat three Devil Fruits : Hiryu, Gomu and Gura. It means that Luffy is a Wyvernish guy who can use the powers of Whitebeard himself and his original powers. But the biggest drawback is that he rarely use the three powers simultaneously unless he sleeps 15 hours prior...**

**His weapons are called Destroyer and Twilight. A Hammer/axe and a short claymore. He also can extend the handles...**


	3. The scariest meeting

**AN : Good Morning, evening, after noon, day, night everyone. I just wanted to continue what I started. But a fair warning, I didn't plan an ending since we still don't know anything about the ending of Wano nor One Piece. This is purely a theory. Let's hope it doesn't get cancelled...****I don't own anything. If my two OCs are your cup of tea, just pm me! But Kyorui and Surtohru are my own names. The races however are for everyone** **to use in their stories.**

* * *

**The scariest meeting!**

**Dressrosa**

Sanji sweated. Not only Big Mom's pirates main ship, the Queen Mama Chanter was in front of them, but they were also surrounded. Daifuku, Oven and Smoothie's personal ships have surrounded them in such a manner that rendered the Coup de Burst impossible. Not only that, but their ship was stuck by Mochi of all things.

"Hey, you should not be worried, Kuroashi no Sanji. I'm here to talk!" The tall man with a scarf said politely.

"You have us at your mercy, what do you want to talk about?" Sanji yelled at the much taller man.

"Well, all I want is my nephew back. But I see that you don't have him. But you have Caesar Crown. Mama wants him too." Katakuri said coolly before he asked a question.

"Oh, and Lola's your friend, right?" Nami's eyes widened at this.

"So what?" She asked.

"She's my younger sister. We have her. So, here's the deal... Sanji, you're gonna listen to everything I say. Everyone else, kick back, relax, have a snack, tend to your hobby. Personally, I don't care. But I want to know... Where is your captain?" Katakuri asked before he smirked... Beneath his scarf.

"Thanks Ceasar. He's in Dressrosa..." Katakuri answered Ceasar who yelled afterward, "DRESSROSA!"

"You can see into the future?" Chopper asked in amazement.

"Joker? Cat burglar Nami, he's gonna what?" Katakuri was pale once he heard what Nami would've said.

"Yes." She replied.

"SMOOTHIE! Your call!" Katakuri yelled.

"About what, Katakuri-Onii-chan?" Smoothie asked from her ship.

"Your son. Joker may lose! We need to go to Dressrosa and pick up the bones!" Katakuri said cryptically.

"Let me guess, relatives of Luffy?" Nami asked as she and Sanji were the only ones with Katakuri.

"Don't even think about it if you value your life. He shouldn't know!" Katakuri answered Sanji's unasked question about telling Luffy.

"Since you were going to tell me that you're his second and third mates, I can trust you. But don't get any ideas. We're here for your captain. He's a long lost family member. Now, every pirate crew have their own code. Ours is family above everything... Now, please, let him meet his mother. Let a poor woman finally meet her child that she never got a chance to hold, not even once..." Katakuri begun only for Nami to smile and nod. Sanji however..

"Not all family are true families... That I know better than anyone else. If you hurt my captain, I will cook you alive myself, Mochi-man!" Sanji warned and Katakuri smiled behind his scarf.

'It seems he have some good fellows on his ship. I guess this is even better. If he can beat me, then I'm sure that he's gonna have a chance to be an ally rather than a subordinate...' Katakuri smirked behind the scarf.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Dressro****sa**

Luffy was shocked. Not only did he met Ace, but he also met Sabo, his long lost supposed dead older brother. After a very tearful reunion, Ace agreed that Luffy should go and help his friend, unknowingly cousin, Law.

Luffy gave Sabo his clothes and flew out immediately. He also made aquauintance with Bartolomeo. Something that will help them...

But currently, he had to find a way to destroy the Kairoseki... Haki won't cut it. His weapons won't either unless... Luffy then found it...

"Time to shake the island!" Luffy said to himself as he hurried. He have some friends to save, mooks to beat and a Shichibukai to beat halfway to death!

* * *

**Later that day**

"Tora-Oh, you take that snotty guy. Mingo's mine!" Luffy muttered darkly as he dissapeared!

Seconds later, Bellamy was alive and well, a few hundred yards bellow. Luffy then dissapeared once again, looking like a Wyvernish knight (Dynasmon) and ready to join the fray.

Law meanwhile cut Trebol with his Rajio knife. He would've killed him already if Doflamingo didn't interfere. However, he was tackled by a 6,5 meters long white knight with purplish wings.

"Your opponent is me!" Luffy said as he lifted the heavenly Yaksha and threw him down. Shattering the throne. As Doflamingo raised up, Luffy grabbed him and lifted him upward. Before long, Luffy plummeted with the bird guy, almost destroying the whole castle.

"Fufufufu, is this is it?" Doflamingo asked only for Law to land an injection shot before he used his takt to use his blade as sterben on Trebol.

As Trebol decided to ignite the mucus, Luffy grabbed Law and dissapeared once again.

"Tora-Oh, you are strong. But not enough that I can go all out and I might... You know?" Luffy apologized to his cousin who smirked once Ace and Sabo joined.

"Let's just enjoy the show, cuz!" Ace told Law who smirked.

"Curb-stomp battle about to begin." Sabo, who just ate the Yami Yami no Mi said.

"Let's see if the rumors are true..." Law said.

Luffy then turned to Doflamingo before he said something that it was long overdue...

"Dragon's roar!" Luffy said as he shot two energy beams, a blue and a red from each of his palms. While Doflamingo went on the defensive, Luffy returned to his human form before he said one thing...

"Gear fourth, Kiniku fuusen!" Luffy said as he flowed his Haki through his left arm and bit his muscles before he inflated them. As he took the form of a balloon, he announced, "Boundman!" Luffy said as he bounced. Before he lunged at Doflamingo and compressed his right arm, "Gomu Gomu no, Kong gun!" Luffy then unleashed the full power on Doflamingo, making him fly halfway through the island. Before long, Luffy was upon him.

"Culverin! Go, Python!" Luffy said as his arm stretched and punched Doflamingo, before he grabbed him by his head.

"Gura sphere!" Luffy said as he made a quake bubble around the Shichibukai's head. Then he pulled him toward him, spied on himself and said one last thing, "Air crusher!" As he backhanded the Tien Yaksha upward, he used his quake powers once more to send Doflamingo flying upward. Not contenting with that, he flew upward and changed into his knight mode, then...

"Breath of Wyvern Licht!" Luffy yelled and roared as a gigantic Wyvern made of energy slammed down upon Doflamingo, almost obliterating the whole ground.

As soon as the fallen Tenryubito touched the ground, the birdcage dissolved. Luffy then plummeted only for him to land on his feet. Sabo, Ace, Law, Zoro and Kyorui were on his side in a flash...

"You're okay, Lu?" Ace asked worried.

"Yeah. Just kinda hungry." Luffy said as his stomach grumbled. Perona, Lily and Surtohru were approaching and fast...

"Here you go captain! We caught a few fighting fishes and Surtohru was amazing when it comes up to grilling any meat..." Lily said, smiling.

"Itadakimasu!" Luffy said before they dug in. Ace, Sabo, Law and even Lily were shocked when the whole fish dissapeared in a flash.

"A great thing that Lily ate her own fishes!" Perona commented only for the two other fishes to dissapear into Luffy's bottomless pit of a stomach.

"Ah, that felt good. Guys and girls, since no one's watching... How about we raid the underground? I smell a nice adventure..." Luffy announced only for Law to... Nod?

"Maybe I'll find what I was seeking?" Law commented.

"Maybe I'll find a meito?" Zoro said.

"Maybe we'll find something or someone?" Luffy told his allies who grinned.

This is gonna be fun...

* * *

**Meanwhile, underground port**

"What are the Big Mom pirates doing here?" Koala asked in confusion.

"We better hide from..." Hack begun only for Katakuri to reply.

"Unless you want to take over, there's no need for hiding. Besides, you're no threat for us, so why should we bother you? Oh, and tell Dragon to bring his sorry ass to Tottland!" Katakuri said the last part venemously, but the first part a bit warmly.

"Wow, Katakuri-Onii-chan. Never thought you'd be warm to any bystander..." Cinnamon commented.

"Well, apart the whole killing thing, he's a cool older brother!" Smoothie answered.

"So, Smoothie, what are we searching for?" Baron Tamago asked.

"Anything and everything that can help us in our... Future business." Smoothie answered. They then went to find out more loots. Had they stayed a few more moments, they'd see the object of their search.

* * *

**With Luffy and co.**

"Oi, Tora-Oh, do you recognize this?" Luffy told Law who had tears in his eyes...

"Cora-san's power..." Law said only for Luffy to give him the Nagi Nagi no Mi.

"It's yours then. I won't need it." Luffy said only for Sanji to come toward them.

"Captain, big trouble. Big Mom pirates are here and they are after you!" Sanji said only for Luffy to shrug it off...

"Let them try. Sanji, you know this one?" Luffy asked as he showed a devil fruit.

"Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model Amphicolausaurus." Sanji replied.

"Heh, this will fit Vivi!" Luffy grinned as he looted with he help of Ace, Zoro, Kyorui and Law, and now Sanji he was able to loot a LOT more than he expected. Devil fruits, dials, supplies, money, gold... You name it! Even weapons. That was a great day for them. Zoro even commented on upgrading his swords but the Wado?

"So, our sweet little princess will turn into a gigantic sauropod, huh?" Kyorui smirked.

"Hehe, I still need to awaken my power!" Luffy muttered darkly.

"I know the feeling bro!" Ace said.

"Seconded!" Law added.

"Enough chit chat, time to get the fuck outta dodge and fast!" Luffy said as he transformed into a legless Wyvern (Gigadramon but with fleshy arms, three fingers!) And took everyone on his back.

"Wow, he's fast!" Ace commented.

"He never showed this before." Zoro added. Thankfully, they ropped themselves (and the loot) to Luffy.

"I'm wondering what he's still hiding?" Sanji asked himself.

"He almost killed Dofla-fucking-mingo!" Law said. "Almost Yonko!"

"No!" Luffy said with humility. "Underestimate yourself, but never ever your enemy. It weakens you if you do so... I almost lost my brother because of that!"

Ace looked sheepish. However, he felt shame for underestimating Teach. At least he's not an arrogant ass anymore. Maybe?

"Now, where we're going, Luffy-ya?" Law asked his cousin who grinned.

"Why to give Kyros his daughter back, then, onward to Zou!" Luffy announced.

"By the way, I heard that... nevermind!" Sanji begun only to remember Katakuri's warning.

* * *

**One hour later...****The south port**"You!" Luffy said as he saw Fujitora in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to stop you." Issho said apologetically to Luffy who shook his head.

"I will announce ALL of my attacks. Left hook!" Luffy said as he warned the admiral. It went for sometime before the livid blind man yelled...

"I am called a beast. Blind or not, don't underestimate me!" Issho yelled as Luffy shook his head.

"But you can't see the future or see to dodge. It's so unfair. I can't hit a blind man without warning! But I will kick it up a notch. Wyvern Blue Knight!" Luffy said as Fujitora smiled and laughed at how honest Luffy is.

"Wyvern sword!" Luffy then engaged a blade on his wrist (Think of Ulforce V-Dramon) and had a great battle as he parried and ducked Issho's onslaught. Soon enough, he was behind him.

"A chop to knock you out!" Luffy said and true to his words, Fujitora was out for the count! However...

"The rubble! White Knight!" Luffy yelled before he roared and used his strongest attack...

"Destroyer art : Breath of Wyvern!" Luffy then roared as he infused his attack of his quake power and third stage Busoshoku. One attack. One attack and an island worth of rubble was vaporized!

"Heh, that's my captain!" Zoro commented as he saw the sheer destructive power of his captain.

"I guess this is it for us!" Ace said as he hugged his baby brother.

"Yeah. We have duties to attend to." Sabo said almost tearfully.

"I'm still alive and well. Besides, you all have my vivre card. And I exchanged numbers with the whole fleet who decided to follow me despite the fact that I told them to do whatever they wanted!" Luffy grumbled.

* * *

**Flashback no jutsu**

**Riku's castle**

"Hey, Rebecca, I think that you should meet your father..." Luffy begun only for Hajrudin, Cavendish, Bartolomeo, Orlumbus, Sai, Leo and Ideo to raise their hands.

"Hold on, Luffy-sempai!" Bartolomeo said. Only for Luffy to shake his head.

"Just Luffy. So, what are you planning? Mine's to go somewhere, today!" Luffy said.

"Well, we thought that you might need a fleet!" Orlumbus announced.

"Before anything, you won't follow but your dreams, your objectives, and you won't do anything you don't want to. I'm not your boss! You are my friends after all. Friends are born free!" Luffy said as he looked into the future.

"Ok. So in this case, we'll all drink the sake together..." Hajrudin begun only for Luffy to grin.

"While I don't like sake a lot, I guess this is a toast for our victory. Also... ALL cups should be equals. We're all equals after all. No one's better than the other." Luffy said as Zoro sighed.

"Give it up! He won't budge. He's only after freedom!" At this, they all drunk together. Then, Zoro and the rest drunk the rest of the sake while Luffy chugged a bottle of wine.

"Now that was delicious!" Luffy grinned as he 'Kidnapped' Rebecca while ordering his crew to take off to the Sunny.

So, Vivi who ate her new Devil Fruit transformed into a 400 feet long sauropod and carried almost all of the straw hats.

Luffy then said his goodbyes to Viola, Riku, Rebecca and Kyros and went to the harbor only to be intercepted by Fujitora himself.

* * *

**Present time**

"Okay. Pray tell me why my ship is stuck with Mochi?" Luffy said dangerously. Daifuku and Oven, who still didn't get it, smirked.

"We did it. What would a brat like you do?" Daifuku teased.

"You ain't gonna do..." Oven begun only to hear a yell from Katakuri as Luffy said, "Cocytus breath!"

A stream of absolute zero energy blast froze the two pirates as Luffy smirked. He was know in his Blue Knight mode.

"How dare you do this to my brothers!" Katakuri yelled in rage as he charged Luffy who grabbed him and dunked him to his shoulders in sea water while flying low enough to make sure he's weak. Then, he brought him back to the shore.

"They're alive. Consider yourself lucky!" Luffy said before he punched both Cinnamon and Citron in the gut, knocking them out and knocking Katakuri out before he could react.

"Only you remain!" Luffy whispered to Smoothie who was shocked. Hell, even Zoro and Robin were shocked by the beast called Luffy.

However, as much as he tried, he couldn't land a single attack on Smoothie. Much to his shock and horror.

"Why can't I hit you?" Luffy said in rage.

"Your instincts prevent you from doing so! Now, please, thaw my brothers." Smoothie said.

"If you touch my crew..." Luffy warned as he thawed the two behemoths. The two men were shocked to see Katakuri lose.

"It was an unfair fight! Don't interfere no matter what!" Smoothie clarified.

Luffy then, surprisingly turned human again. Smoothie then went toward him. He couldn't punch or even retaliate as she picked him up in her huge hands...

And hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Luffy-chan, I'm so happy to finally meet you, my son!" Smoothie said, shocking everyone but Sanji and Nami. And her brothers, of course. Luffy then felt something liquid on his head.

"Why are you crying?" Luffy asked as Smoothie smiled.

"Because I'm so happy to meet you, Sochi-kun!" Smoothie answered. Luffy however grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I felt no deception of you! That's why..." Luffy said before Katakuri woke up and grinned behind his scarf...

Meanwhile Sanji was smoking like a madman. Zoro then smirked.

"At least he have a family..." Zoro smiled warmly.

"To think that Luffy would have a parent that missed him..." Robin said before she was alarmed. What if Big Mom would insist of making them her subordinates?

"Sorry if I kinda went all out, but when I saw my ship stuck, I snapped!" Luffy apologized.

"It's water under the bridge, my nephew. I would've offered to train you, but you're strong enough to win against me you little rascal!" Katakuri then did something he didn't do for a very long time, he laughed...

"What's so funny?" Oven snapped.

"Heh, we got stomped in one hit!" Daifuku grumbled.

"Look, let's agree that the fight NEVER happened, are we clear?" Zoro yelled.

"I see. Did we fought?" Luffy asked only for everyone to yell back a big, fat 'NO!'

"By the way Captain, they have Lola!" Nami told Luffy who nodded.

"Alright, might as well go there! So, can I make aquauintance with my long lost family? Maybe catch up with Lola at once?" Luffy said with a Draconic smile.

"Alright. Why not?" Smoothie said as Katakuri opted to stay on the Sunny Go, trying to know more about his nephew's Nakamas.

Surprisingly, he found most of them warm and welcoming... Apart the whole Zoro threatening to cut him if he hurt his captain, the two then kinda shared a drink as Katakuri was skeptical of removing his scarf. The two vice captains drunk from the bottle as they talked about things such as responsibility...

* * *

**Queen Mama Chanter**

"Now don't get any ideas, it's true that I missed you, Lola, but I don't think I'm strong enough..." Luffy continued talking with his Aunt.

"Never in my life would've thought that one of us would have no fear at all." Galette spoke.

"Fear, debts and quests are usually a heavy burden unless you can overcome it, pay it back or you are strong and smart enough to fulfill it!" Luffy said as he scratched his neck.

"Say, did you ever read any book?" Mont-d'Or asked.

"About that, I red three books in my whole life. One about all kind of rubber. The second is about Wyverns. The third is about quakes and vibrations... That's it!" Luffy said and Mont-d'Or went pale.

"Say, what's your plan? About your life..?" Brulee asked.

"Well, I just want to be the pirate king!" Luffy grinned his trademark grin.

"Interesting. And what do you plan to rule?" Opera asked Luffy who exploded in a fit of laughs...

"Shishishishishi, ahahahahahahaha!" Credenza raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want to conquer?" Daifuku asked only for Luffy to laugh even harder.

"No seriously, answer the question, please?" Cinnamon asked.

"I don't plan to rule or conquer anything. The pirate king is the one with the most freedom." Luffy replied. "But first, I have to win against the Yonkos. Be it a friendly contest or a true fight, it doesn't matter. Although, I prefer the first!"

"Lola, please, shut up!" Citron glared at her younger sister.

"You know that this is a rival ship?" Counter asked.

"Yeah. We can win and easily!" Cadenza added.

"You don't stand a single chance!" Cabalet added.

"Oh shut it! If you make any movement, you're all dead but Kaa-chan and Lola!" Luffy replied angrily before he unleashed a potent wave of Haki.

"That was a small fraction, Gala-Oji!" Luffy answered the unasked question.

"Oi, Pekoms, Kaa-chan, you can come to my ship. Oji-san and Oba-chan tachis, you can set sail. Bet you won't be able to make it before we do!" Luffy grinned as Daifuku grumbled.

"It's just that the Sunny is the fastest and toughest ship ever built! Plus... I made something that no one else can..." Luffy grinned devilishly.

"STOP IMITATING KATAKURI! ONE FUTURE TELLER IS ENOUGH FOR MY SANITY!" Oven yelled at the top of his lungs. Smoothie giggled while Luffy apologized to his Uncle.

"Take care everyone! See y'all around!" Luffy said as he, Pekoms and Smoothie boarded the Sunny...

"Say Perona, do we have enough Cola?" Luffy asked Zoro's newest friend.

"Enough to fuel the boosters for a month, why?" Perona asked.

"Nami, full charge toward Zou! We need to win the race!" Luffy ordered the Navigator who smiled and nodded.

"Luffy-chan, in Nami your girlfriend?" Smoothie asked her son who shrugged...

"What's a girlfriend?" Luffy asked only for Nami to materialize in a flash of lightning and smack her captain.

"You bet your sorry ass I am! Didn't we kiss many times?" Nami whispered loud enough for Smoothie to smirk.

"Good. A double if not triple wedding..." Smoothie plotted.

"I don't think I want to know who are the brides and the grooms, do I?" Nami asked the taller woman who just smiled.

"Luffy and Sanji are the grooms. As for the brides... You, Puddy, my sister, and Lola, maybe?" Smoothie answered Nami who's eyes went wide.

"But I never had a single date with your son yet!" Nami replied as Smoothie smiled.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll love each other after the wedding. Besides, everything will be a fair game..." Smoothie blushed.

Nami had the decency to blush as Smoothie grabbed Luffy before she sat him on her lap. Before anyone do or say anything, she begun stroking her son's hair. Also, Robin saw Surtohru kinda fuming.

"Something that bothers you, Ryu-san?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Luffy is my son figure. How dare she take him?" Surtohru said only for Robin to chuckle.

"Fufu, you still have many others on this ship. Besides, she said that Luffy was taken from her right after she gave birth to him..." Robin said the last part with great sorrow. To rip a son from his own mother...

"So, anything special for you?" Sanji asked Katakuri who smirked.

"Black tea, sweet black tea and a lot of donuts please. As for Smoothie, I guess avoid cooking meat in front of her..." Katakuri said the last part with a great deal of pain.

"I see. She was craving, huh? No wonder Luffy is a carnivorous beast!" Sanji commented. Smoothie however heard him, picked Luffy up in her huge hands and went to the chef.

"If Luffy loves meat, so I will eat with him. It was a reminder of the greatest pain and suffering... But now, it's gonna be a reminder that I found someone I love more than anything..." Smoothie declared.

"Kaa-chan!" Luffy said as he cried. He can easily feel the feelings of others. But he never felt anyone loves him more than Smoothie. It was really touching.

"Luffy-chan, you're okay?" Smoothie asked worried as she wiped her son's tears. Before long, he hugged the life out of his lost mother.

"I can't afford to cry! Damn it!" Franky yelled as he bawled his eyes out.

"Even I am crying!" Brook said as tears poured out from his orbital bones.

"I'm happy that you're so lucky, Capt!" Kyorui said as he was full of sorrow. Even after so many decades, he missed his parents...

Nojiko and Vivi were crying at the sight, reminded of their loss. Nami was inside, fortunately. Ussop prayed for his Mother. Smiled that Luffy got a bit of happiness... Chopper was grinning, oh how he missed the Doctorine. Yusaku and Johnny were napping...

* * *

**Half an hour later...**

Luffy finished the aligot and steaks with mushrooms that Sanji prepared. More like a hundred kilos of food... And he went to take his weekly bath. Katakuri meanwhile was in the bathroom, laying on his back and eating his donuts, enjoying himself to no end. However, Luffy got in and saw his Uncle's mouth...

"You saw me eat!" Katakuri said in a terrifying fit of rage.

"So what?" Luffy asked.

"My mouth... You saw it!" Katakuri answered.

"So what if you have a very cool mouth, huh?" Luffy's unexpected compliment made Katakuri freeze as his eyes welled with tears...

"In my whole family, only a few... accepted... Only Smoothie... complimented..." Katakuri said while crying at the fact that someone accepted and even liked his flaw...

"Kata-ji?" Luffy asked only for Katakuri to tell him to get close and hugged his nephew.

"Ever since I was a kid, everyone mock my mouth... You're the very second to say something good about it!" Katakuri explained. Like mother like son it seems...

"Katakuri-oji-chan, can we eat some donuts?" Luffy asked his Uncle who grinned...

"Oh yeah. You bet!" Katakuri said as they both had a semi-competition about who eats more donuts... And it was a tie...

"So, what's your plan now? You're the captain of this ship after all." Katakuri told his nephew who smirked.

"Zou, Tottland, probably... Wano!" Luffy grinned.

"Wano? You're going to fight Kaido? That invincible Kaido?" Katakuri said worriedly.

"Hehehe, won't that be fun? To go all out for once?" Luffy asked his Uncle who glared at him.

"Never, ever, never, ever, never ever tell this to your mom, are we clear? She's gonna lose her mind!" Katakuri told his nephew who nodded. Katakuri smiled before he put his scarf back. Luffy however had an idea...

"I gotta get something. I think I'll change my clothes..." Luffy said as he went to the men's locker, picked a very long neck shirt that would a certain cyclops wear and went inside the bathroom...

* * *

**An hour later**

"I wonder where did he go?" Nami asked Smoothie. Katakuri was there with the empty plates an hour ago. The tall man sighed.

"Taking a shower/bath, duh!" Katakuri replied.

"But he took a shower... Last week!" Nami went to protest, before she palmed her head.

"Who on this ship bathes once a week? Our captain and first mate!" Kyorui replied with a grin.

"You bath once every five days!" Zoro scolded.

"At least not everyday like a lady!" Ussop snickered as Sanji almost blew a gasket.

"Yeah well... Maybe he's gonna soon take a bath with his bride?" Smoothie teased them only for Katakuri to plug Sanji's nostrils with Mochi.

"He would've bleeded to death!" Katakuri answered Chopper.

"Why would... Oh, I see now! Thanks!" Chopper smiled.

"Chopper, transform into your human form!" Luffy ordered. Seeing no other way out, the doctor became a hulking human. Katakuri smirked.

"On Tottland, you better stay like this especially around Poire. She likes to skin cute animals!" Katakuri's words made Chopper fearful and Luffy... Wrathful.

"Aunt or not, she harms a single hair of my doctor... The price shall be blood!" Luffy's words made everyone more terrified from this side.

"You are indeed the son of the devil himself!" Zoro smirked.

"What other being snatches a baby from his mother before she even hold him?" Smoothie asked and Zoro offered her a barrel of sake...

"You can have it if you want..." Zoro said with a bit of compassion.

"I won't get drunk, not even after drinking a whole sea of alcohol..." Smoothie told them.

"Let me guess, you drunk more than you should and now you have an immunity? Been there, done that!" Nami tried to comfort her soon to be mother-in-law.

"I guess we'll get along more than just fine..." Smoothie said. True, she's only 15 years older than Nami, but she was almost pregnant by that time...

Meanwhile, Ussop was asking Pekoms about Zou ans the Minks. Chopper however was surprised when Kyorui told him that he might very well get a girlfriend there, since there's some reindeer minks. Chopper was kinda in Sanji mode...

"Oi, Luffy, we better find a LOT of cola if we want to be sure that we don't stop in the middle of the sea." Franky told his captain who nodded. He was with Katakuri who smirked behind his scarf.

"There's a cola island on the outskirts of Mama's territory. If you want, I can guide you there after we reach Tottland." Katakuri told Franky who smiled.

"Oh, this will be SUPER great." Franky told his captain who nodded.

"Everyone, listen up!" Luffy yelled. As the whole crew assembled, he grinned.

"First, we'll go to Zou, One day. Then, we'll go to Tottland, a week. Then, to Cola Island to supply the ship. Finally, we're going to Wano. Depending on the circumstances, we might go on a full-scale war there. Be prepared to face the consequences of our actions!" Luffy announced, Making Chopper, Ussop, Brook, Nami (to a degree), Nojiko, Johnny, Yusaku, Vivi and Perona terrified.

"Son, think. Kaido is the strongest creature alive! You might lose!" Smoothie attempted to stop her son.

"Kaa-chan, if I won't stop Kaido, I'll never be strong enough. For the Wyvern unfurled his wings to protect those he held dear!" Luffy grinned at the end.

'Why do I feel no doubts or fears anymore?' Smoothie asked herself.

"Besides, I can't go all out against someone who's not practically immortal." Luffy whispered to Katakuri who chuckled.

"At least you're reckless enough to do it." Katakuri whispered back.

"Of course. I'm the one who's gonna be the pirate king!" Luffy then replied.

"You look too far into the future, kid!" Katakuri replied.

"Katakuri-Onii-chan, is he really...?" Smoothie asked only for her brother to nod.

"What's the matter, Smoothie-san?" Vivi asked only for Smoothie to reply...

"Katakuri-Onii-chan was never wrong in any prediction. NEVER!" Smoothie answered.

"Hehe, that's cool! You are definitely the coolest Uncle on Earth and the Oceans..." Zoro smirked as he complimented his Captain's Uncle.

* * *

**The next day**

"Man, I never felt this heat since Alabasta!" Luffy commented.

"It reminds me of my home..." Vivi said wistfully.

"Well, lucky YOU!" Chopper and Law yelled at her. Being a native of Drum Island and North Blue respectively, it was unbearable. Fortunately, they both laid in an inflatable pool.

Most men were mostly with a bare torso. Only Luffy wasn't. Katakuri removed his scarf and replaced it with a white cloth.

"Luffy-chan, why don't you remove it?" Smoothie asked her son who finally relented and showed them his X shaped scar...

"It still hurts... He's alive and can brag!" Luffy said venemously. "But one day, he's gonna pay for it in full..." The last part was muttered darkly.

"Revenge is a dangerous path, nephew..." Katakuri said wisely.

"But it's one hell of a motivation, no?" Law argued. He then decided to shut up. Less energy...

"So, since we can have as much time as we can, how are we supposed to know where Zou is?" Ussop asked Pekoms who shook his head.

"I have the Vivre card of Neko-danna! But Zou is a phantom island..." Pekoms said.

"If memory serves me right, I once stumbled upon it with sheer dumb luck and an acute sense of smell... I remember the smell of that oversized elephant..." Kyorui told his story.

"Captain, I'm gonna take flight and tell you what I see!" Surtohru said. Boredom took it's toll on her. Chopper and Zoro simply did what Law, Johnny and Yusaku did : Took a nap.

"So I was thinking... How would anyone defeat Kaido?" Luffy asked his Uncle.

"One does not simply defeat a Yonko. Remember the old man two years ago? Rumors says that Kaido is even stronger. But I don't believe it. One on One, I'd bet on Kaido. But crew Vs crew? Heh, the Dragon won't last!" Katakuri said from his experience.

"I see. Then I'll need a Helmsman... Jinbe is the man for the job!" Luffy said as he put Karoo, Su and Chopper together in the pool.

"But Luffy-captain, I don't know if he's gonna join us..." Conis said.

"He's with Mama. But I got an idea. He stops being a sun pirate and maybe she's gonna listen?" Smoothie asked.

"Hmmm... I think I'll tell her that it is thanks to Luffy that we can have a business better than ever..." Katakuri offered.

"Capt, the phantom Island isn't very far ahead!" Surtohru said as she landed.

"At the current speed?" Nojiko asked.

"Four and a half hours!" Surtohru's answer made them all smile.

"Full speed to Zou!" Luffy announced.

* * *

**AN: That's it. Good reading and please review. Criticism is welcome as long as it is respectful. Building criticism is acceptable and welcomed with open arms. But flames are not.**


	4. The Phantom Island

**AN : I just couldn't stop! Please, review. It fuels me to keep writing...****I don't own anything.**

**Warning : This chapter contain extreme violence and a bit of graphic depiction. Reader discretion os advised!**

* * *

**The ****phantom island**

**Zou****, sea level**

"A giant Elephant?" Lily asked in shock and wonder...

"How are we supposed to go there, Luffy-dono?" Kin'emon asked Luffy who sighed.

"Can anyone of the swimmers give me a little help? Just throw the Sunny upward. Just a bit over the sea level!" Luffy said seriously. Katakuri however was intrigued.

"Leave it to us then!" Zoro said as he tied himself to the mast with a long rope. Kyorui was doing the same. Luffy however transformed into a new mode of knight. It was a black knight with metallic wings (Think of Alphamon) as he hovered over the sea. Once Zoro and Kyorui were able to somehow do the impossible, which was launching a three masted ship that weights in the ten thousands if not hundred thousands of tons up a few meters in the air, Luffy somehow lifted the ship over his head and flew all the way upward... Something that would make even Garp green with envy.

"Did he really carried a ship over his head?" Momonosuke asked Kanjuro who nodded.

"Heh, Luffy-chan is something..." Smoothie commented. She was really impressed.

"Even I couldn't do it, and I am a strong Dragon-girl old enough to be called Grandma by anyone and not get pissed off!" Surtohru commented. Seriously, how strong was Luffy?

"Luffy, it's official, I quit following your insane power!" Ussop promised himself. Where the hell did Luffy train?

"No seriously, I thought he was in paradise and I was in hell... Heh, guess there's no following the next pirate king..." Sanji commented.

"Try the next pirate king and the next king of the Oceans!" Law sighed in defeat. He allied himself with someone who's chances to take Kaido down are now... 56%. If he and Luffy team up and the rumors that Kaido is a drinking mess... Then maybe they'll really win...

"You know how to pick your allies, Trafalgar Law!" Katakuri's voice came scarier than usual.

"Why thank you, Katakuri-ya-san!" Law replied.

"The two strongest supernovas... Mind if... Luffy-chan becomes our Ally, so do you? Maybe we'll help you taking Kaido down?" Smoothie asked Law who sighed...

"Depends entirely on my crew. Luffy-ya is the one who I owe the heaviest of debts. Do you know that for 13 long agonizing years I wished for one thing only : Doflamingo's death or defeat..." Law said, emptying his guts to his Ally's mother.

"Tora-Oh! I was just paying you back! You saved my life!" Luffy panted as he was almost there...

"Right!" Law said.

"Luffy, don't let us go. We'll die from the impact!" Robin said making everyone pale as Zoro begun to scold her...

"Are you fucking serious Robin? Now? Now of all the god-damned times?" Zoro's words were almost met by Sanji's angry rant... However, Katakuri interfered...

"Don't say anything, Mr. Smoke! Oh and there's something wrong up there!" Katakuri warned only for Kyorui to take a sniff...

"FUCKING POISON GAS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Luffy's eyes widened and hurried even faster. He had no choice but to hover high enough...

The sudden speed made everyone, even the new world veterans, lay down forcefully on the Sunny. Only Katakuri kinda ended up hunched over. Everyone else was laying on their backs or bellies...

Soon enough, Luffy landed the ship gently on the ONE safe spot before he ordered to chain it up. He then turned to Ceasar...

"Hey you shitty sick fuck, you better do something about the gas, right fucking now!" Luffy said in a VERY calm tone that scared everyone but the scientist.

"And what if I say no?" Ceasar tried his luck only for Luffy to grip his heart and squeeze hard enough for Ceasar to vomit blood.

"DON'T YOU TRY ME!" Luffy exploded. Momonoske, Vivi, Nami, Karoo, Vivi, Conis, Ussop, Chopper, Brook, and even Lily, Franky and Nico freaking Robin were scared from this Luffy.

"Luffy-ya, calm down.." Law said only for his Ally to glare at him.

"You're a doctor, right? People are dying! This is a fucking genocide. I swear it, Kaido is gonna fall down the hardest. I'll burn him with hellfire, I'll freeze him with absolute zero ice, I'll fry him with Jupiter's lightning, I'll melt him with the strongest acid, I'll fucking pulverize him, each and every fucking bone in his sorry Draconic ass!" Luffy's wrathful oath made even Smoothie terrified. What kind of monsters were hidden in her baby son?

"Luffy-chan, please stop!" Smoothie pleaded her son who shook his head.

"Ceasar, hurry the fuck up!" Luffy ordered, ignoring him mother completely.

"Smoothie, it's no use. He's indignant, disgruntled, livid and vengeful..." Katakuri explained as he hugged his sister.

"I never thought I'd see this side of Luffy-chan..." Smoothie commented, sorrow dripping from her words.

"Zoro, was he ever this livid?" Robin asked the first mate who sighed.

"Never. Never in my life I thought Luffy would have this level of bloodlust..." Zoro replied.

"Maybe because of.. You know? The whole Ohara and Flevence thing?" Nami whispered to Law and Robin who both nodded wisely.

"Luffy is definitely something..." Surtohru mumbled.

"I have but respect and protectiveness toward him. Good hunt Capt!" Kyorui mumbled before he smirked at the last part, which he spoke loudly enough.

"That's what I intend to do, if these fuckers return here... Oh and they're coming! Tora-Oh, Conis, Chopper, Satyr-Kusoyaro, help them all! I have a battle of my own. Kin'emon, Kanjuro, stay here! Kaa-chan, Oji-chan, do not interfere!" Luffy ordered and Law sighed.

"I'm gonna do this to prevent something no one shall experience, ever again!" Law told Luffy who nodded and grinned.

"I knew you are a good guy, Law-nii-chan!" Luffy told the one he kinda consider as a brother.

'He said brother... Is he really... Ah doesn't matter. He's stronger than me. If I'm destined, then it's fine. If he's destined, I'll accept... Barely!' Law thought before he sighed and decided to do his own sense of Justice...

* * *

**Warning : Depiction of extreme violence!**

**Down on the sea level**

"Let's hope we can massacre these Minks!" A gifter said.

"It was fun!" A pleasurer added.

"Oi, someone is coming down and fast! He's... He's flying!" Ginrummy yelled.

"Why hello there you scum of the earth. I'm gonna ask one question... Were you the ones who did that on the elephant?" Luffy asked, barely able to keep his rage.

"Why yes. Got a problem?" Sheepshead asked before Luffy asked one more thing...

"You're the leader, right?" Luffy asked. Before Sheepshead could answer, Luffy grabbed him and made an quake bubble around his torso. The result was that the poor schmuck was barely alive.

"You're ALL dead!" Luffy yelled in rage as he soon proceeded to use both his Tsumørke and Ødelægger on them...

The next ten seconds were burned in Ginrummy's memory as the scariest thing ever. Worse than Kaido's drunken rampage, worse than Jack's wrath, worse than Queen's anger, worse than even King's torture. It was the worst massacre ever. Luffy cut, smashed, ripped off heads, arms, legs and even torsos. Luffy showed his bloodthirsty mode. He embraced his Wyvernish way of Justice.

"Hey you, go and tell Kaido and whoever sent you here... That he better watch his ass, for once I'll see him, I will show no mercy!" Luffy said before Ginrymmy saw a gigantic three headed, two tailed Wyvern that glared at her... She soon lost consciousness...

* * *

**End of the Warning!**

**Up on Zou**

"Luffy, why did you hold back?" Katakuri asked himself. Why his nephew held back, it was a question he'll never find the answer to...

"I guess out of morality... I know he didn't hold anything back when it comes up to sheer brutality, and bloodlust, but he didn't want the ship to sink. He was sending a message..." Zoro answered the taller right hand man.

"That explains a lot. I saw the battle, and I threw up..." Ussop said, terrified from the hellishly nightmarish side of his captain.

"He's not gonna hurt us!" Smoothie tried to calm the cowering Momonoske, who felt the waves of bloodlust.

"To think that Luffy-dono is a Dragon..." Kin'emon said only for Luffy to appear in front of him and held him by his collar.

"I'm a Wyvern damn it!" Luffy scolded. "Read my lips: Hi-Ryu. Ryu janai!" (Wy-Ver-N! Not a Dragon)

"I see! So, what do you think, Momonosuke-sama?" Kanjuro asked the kid and Luffy raised an eyebrow. Before he punches Kin'emon and Kanjuro out, Katakuri grabbed his arm.

"Don't. They're not worth it!" Katakuri said only for Luffy to spit.

"Che, and I thought you were my friends..." Luffy said, "I red your deceitful hearts... Remind me to knock the lot of you out cold!"

Zoro then palmed his head before he told the two Samurais to tell him everything...

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

"This is it! I removed the poison from everyone here. I need a nap. This is as much stamina as I have..." Law said panting.

"Sorry for the bother, Law-san!" Chopper apologized as he attended to everyone's wounds.

"I can't believe anyone can be this cruel!" Vivi said crying. Even women, children and elderly weren't safe!

"This makes my blood boil!" Nami said...

"So I am!" Conis told her as she tended to another wounded Mink.

"Count me too!" Lily said.

"And me!" Perona added.

"Shulololololololo. Do you like my weapon now?" Ceasar said before Brook punched him while Sanji squeezed his heart.

"You sick bastard!" Robin slapped him with a Haki-enhanced palm.

"Why are you all doing this?" Ceasar yelled. Everyone, including the kindest of the pirate crew, smiled brightly...

"Because it is fun to torture assholes like you!" They all replied in unison. Ceasar at least had the decency to look ashamed...

* * *

**Meanwhile with Luffy**

"It felt good, to kill these sick bastards!" Luffy said to himself as he walked toward his crew. He was waiting for Zoro to follow him. He felt a bit better at least knowing some of the worst scums are dead. Kaido's gonna flip. That will make him made mistakes. Mistakes Luffy can use against him.

* * *

**With Zoro**

"I see now. So you're a heir to a great man that was one of the best warriors, huh? You better not dissapoint me kid. Also... I guess that if you ask me, he's gonna finish what he started... Luffy never stop until his opponent is either out for the count, or cold and pale..." Zoro explained as Katakuri and Smoothie knew their long lost nephew/son better.

"Will he come after Mama?" Katakuri asked Zoro who shrugged.

"Who knows what he's thinking? For all I know he can be the devil or the Wyvern of the apocalypse or the knight of hell itself... He changed a lot from the last two hears I barely recognized him, and I'm not talking about his growth spurt!" Zoro replied.

"So you will stop following him?" Smoothie asked the first mate who laughed from the bottom of his heart.

"Nah. Besides, he's the only one who's good enough to lead a guy who will defeat Mihawk..." Zoro said only for Katakuri's face to pale.

"That Mihawk who stopped his rivalry with Shanks because the latter lost his arm? That Mihawk who survived the war without a scratch? That Mihawk who can can nothingness itself?" Katakuri asked Zoro who grinned.

"That Mihawk who was my teacher for two years, yeah!" Zoro replied and Katakuri nodded. Small wonder Zoro is a total beast that Luffy said he's almost as strong as he is. Very small wonder...

"As a fellow swordsman, I wanted to ask you, what can you accomplish with this small dull pocket knife?" Smoothie asked Zoro who smirked.

"Oh, let me try it out..." Zoro said as he aimed for a rock and... He used a flying slash to cut it in two.

"Not bad... As a weapon to use against weaklings..." Zoro smirked as even Kin'emon and Kanjuro were shocked. A dull pocket knife, was able to cut a rock without even using Ryo? What's wrong with that guy? What can he do with say... A seppuku blade then? And with three good swords?

"I think I'm terrified!" Momonoske said it. Katakuri, Smoothie, Pekoms, Kin'emon and even Kanjiro were truly shocked at the power display by Zoro.

"Let me ask you one question, how far are you from making a blade a permanent Kokuto?" Smoothie asked Zoro who sighed.

"I dunno? I mean, Mihawk-sensei told me that if I do it, then I'm more than ready..." Zoro said and Katakuri asked him one more question..

"Can you destroy things from the inside out?" Katakuri asked about a legend he heard, and unfortunately, he's almost at that level.

"Luffy told me it is possible. I tried it, but only he or the two Smiths can tell me if I'm doing it right..." Zoro replied. "Katakuri-san, Smoothie-san, Can you two stay here? Pekoms, you're with me! Momonosuke, let's go. Hope you can run well enough..." Zoro said and Momonosuke was shaking his head.

"Fine! If you don't want to be strong enough to protect those who're dear to you, you can stay a weakling. If you want to be a warrior, better start now kid." Zoro's words moved something in Momonosuke's heart. The kid remember a blue haired girl younger than him. He remembered how his father was killed, how his mother sent him and three of his father's retainers twenty years later. He remembered everything...

And soon enough, the kid was running and fast. Pekoms hunched into Zoro's ear...

"Oi, Zoro-san, don't you think it's a bit cruel and harsh, Grrrr?" Pekoms asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But what's better for him? To wake up now, when his potential is still awakening, or to wake up way too late? If it's the best for him, then why not? Besides, we're not a charity, we're pirates!" Zoro replied. Pekoms nodded as he finally arrived at the town... However, he was shocked at the sight.

* * *

**Earlier with Luffy**

"Baka Daimyo, Baka Samurai, Baka Ninja!" Luffy insulted the idiots who thought they can pull the wool over his eyes. Why didn't they tell him since the very beginning?

"I wouldn't have minded..." Luffy grumbled more as he found himself in the town's square...

"Guys! Are they okay? Did anyone die? EVERYONE WHO HEARS THIS, COME TOWARD THE VOICE! THOSE WHO ARE HUNGRY WILL BE FED! THOSE WHO ARE HURT WILL BE HEALED! THOSE WHO ARE AFRAID, LISTEN WELL, THOSE WHO ATTACKED YOU, HAVE BEEN DEFEATED!" Luffy yelled as he used his Haoshoku as a medium to overwhelm the bad feelings and distrust of the others. In other words, he used his Haki as a medium between his heart and those who are in the island.

"I SWEAR IT ON MY HONOR AS A CAPTAIN AND AS A MAN! THOSE WHO WILL COME WON'T BE HARMED. THOSE WHO DON'T COME WON'T BE HARMED. ALL I WANT IS TO HELP YOU! I SWEAR THIS TO THE GOD AND LET HIM BE MY WITNESS! I CAN'T LIE EVEN IF I WANT TO!" Luffy once again yelled. While he saw and felt some Mink children, he immediately called them.

"Have no fears. Are you okay? Please answer me, are there anyone who's not okay? Please, I just want to help. The bad guys are gone, I promise!" Luffy said in a very honest and gentle tone. Soon enough, a 15 years old rabbit Mink came, but she was weary.

"Who are you?" The rabbit said, protecting the children with her body.

"Have no fears, Carrot. I'm not here to harm you, I swear! But I want you to know something, those who attacked you were punished accordingly!" Luffy said in an honest tone.

"Carrot, he's the captain of our saviors and ally of Bepo!" A Mink dog lady said.

"I see you met my friends and cousin, Wanda!" Luffy replied.

"Hi I'm..." Wanda begun only to realize...

"How did you..." Carrot asked only for Luffy to continue.

"... Know my name and Wanda-san's name before we Introduce ourselves?" Luffy finished her thoughts, making the Mink rabbit kinda spooked.

"I'm Luffy. Honored to meet you." He introduced himself.

"Come on-tiea. Children, have no fear, he's one of our saviors!" Wanda told the children who followed them.

"So you met Nami, huh? She loves children. Vivi too, Nojiko, Chopper is disgruntled at whoever did this... Wanda, I need to tell you something..." Luffy then pulled Wanda and whispered to her as quietly as possible how he killed all lf Jack's followers but two.

"You know that Kaido won't remain quiet?" Wanda asked only for Luffy to smirk.

"He better be ready... For I will give him back the evil deeds he does. They didn't maim or kill anyone, did they?" Luffy continued to whisper.

"No. Why?" Wanda asked and Luffy smiled.

"I'm relieved. Law-nii-chan and Chopper are two good docs. Conis is a vet and there's someone who can help, but I'm angry at him..." Luffy said the last part before he pinched Wanda gently and patted her later. The Mink understood.

"So, my dear children, wanna play when we arrive?" Luffy asked, changing the subject and trying his hardest not to do anything insensitive... He might be an ignorant goofball with almost no social skills and lying ability, but he was sensitive enough to understand about trauma...

* * *

**An hour later, meeting point**

Zoro, who somehow almost got himself lost without Pekoms literally dragging him and carrying Momonosuke, finally arrived to see Chopper tired, Sanji cooking for everyone hungry, Vivi transformed into her sauropod form, letting the mink children slide on her tail or climb her. Su, Karoo, Ussop and Luffy were playing around with the remaining children. Momonosuke was shocked how a pirate as powerful as Luffy was that kind...

"Why? Why would someone as strong as you Luffy-dono humiliate himself?" Momonosuke asked the pirate who raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna join?" Luffy asked as Nami was currently talking to Wanda and Carrot who were taking care in reassuring the children Minks.

"Why are you humiliating yourself?" Momonosuke asked Luffy again who sighed.

"I'm not heartless. If playing with children and being kind is humiliating, I don't want to be dignified then! If you're gonna join, you're welcome. If not, do something helpful!" Luffy told Momonosuke as he continued to play tag, hide and seek and even soccer with the Mink children.

Brook decided to try and raise the morale of the Minks as he started to play his guitar. Luffy then smiled.

"Now, dear children, this song is Bink's sake. Let's sing all together!" Brook said as soon enough, most of the Minks were singing to their heart's content...

"Never in my life did I see such kind pirates!" Carrot commented.

"Heh, if only... He did take your revenge on some of the beast pirates... It was sickening that I almost threw up, Carrot-san, even though I have no stomach. Yohohohoho!" Brook replied only to see that most canine Minks wanting to eat him...

"Before you do something idiotic, let me remind you that he did help you. Now, friends or foes, that's not us who choose..." Luffy said to most canine Minks.

"But seriously, Hone-san seems do delicious..." Wanda said only for Luffy to smirk...

"So do all of you... But you're sentient beings. That's why I can't feel good about eating you lot!" Luffy reminded them that, sweet as he is, he's still one scary pirate who won't hesitate at anything to protect his Nakamas.

"The last man who's like that was Roger..." Pedro muttered only for Luffy to grin widely.

"I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you, Pedro!" Luffy greeted the Jaguar Mink as he already seen the future enough to know his name.

"Do you read minds?" Pedro asked only for Luffy to laugh.

"Nah. Not a lot. But I can feel others heart. Your's nice... Say, how about you join us? It's gonna be fun..." Luffy invited Pedro who sighed.

"I don't think I can. I'm too close to the grave..." Pedro said only for Luffy to understand.

"Carrot then, huh? We need someone who can be our semi-scout..." Luffy talked with Pedro about many things before he got an insane idea...

"So, how can I make her join, Pedro?" Luffy asked the man who his crew saved. The two walked away from the children...

"I think that... Pekoms!" Pedro said in excitement.

"Pedro-Aniki! I'm so sorry..." Pekoms apologized...

"For what? It's a bridge under the water... Kinda!" Pedro said as Luffy laughed.

"Yeah, you two are brothers!" Luffy answered their unasked question...

"What's so funny?" Pedro and Pekoms asked in unison. Then they realized and Luffy roared with laughter...

"Anyways, About your bosses... Oh great! Look, I have a bad feeling that whoever did this won't listen to reason... Argh! Why must my gut feeling be always right?" Luffy warned.

"What do you mean, that Jack is gonna come back?" Pedro panicked as Pekoms roared in anger. Katakuri might be able to kick Jack's ass, and with Smoothie... But Kaido and Big Mom going to war is gonna be a catastrophic event.

"I'm gonna stand guard. Meditation will help. Wait for me and no one tells the children. One traumatic event is enough!" Luffy warned. Pekoms bowed his head in gratitude.

"I'll never forget your kindness, Luffy!" Pekoms thanked.

"Water under the bridge! It was the least we can do..." Luffy reasoned.

"So now what you're doing?" Pedro asked only for Pekoms to pull him away from Luffy who remained still. The seconds turned into minutes, then one hour and a half later...

"He's gonna come in three days! I have a bet to win... But doesn't matter!" Luffy told them before he went to his ship.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Sorry!" Luffy told Pedro and Pekoms.

"So, what brought you here?" Pedro asked Pekoms who sighed.

"Luffy and his mother and his second eldest Uncle. Guess who she is?" Pekoms said grimly.

"Don't tell me... Big Mom is related to him?" Pedro asked Pekoms who sighed.

"Yes. But there might be a chance you're gonna get some of your lifespan back. He made the stoic Katakuri laugh..." Pekoms told Pedro who was shocked. Katakuri, the iron Man is laughing?

"That's not all. He also declared a full-scale war against Kaido..." Pekoms told Pedro who now dropped his cigarette.

"Does he have some kind of a death wish or something? What was he thinking?" Pedro did lose his shot this time.

"I guess he hated the idea of genocide..." Pekoms added. "Katakuri warned Jack not to maim any of you.."

"I can't believe we are indebted to one of Big Mom's sons..." Pedro added...

"Old man Whitebeard once said, no matter the parents are, we're all the children of the sea..." Pekoms quoted.

**With Luffy**

"Law, if you want out, now is your last chance. Hide until you hear of Kaido's death." Luffy gave his advice to his cousin. "I have Ace's Vivre Card. You can get out if you want brother..." Luffy told Law who sighed.

"No! We finish what we started. But then we'll be rivals.." Law told Luffy who sighed.

"Look, I'm not underestimating you. You might be the strongest person I know who isn't a Yonko. However, I don't want a friend of mine to be hurt... Lord knows how I'd feel if Ace would've died..." Luffy told Law. Law just smiled at his distant cousin.

"You know my full name already. You better be very careful, cousin!" Law advised.

"But captain, what Mugiwara said makes sense. Besides, we're not in favor of an alliance with someone who's stronger than us!" One of the Heart Pirates yelled.

"Don't listen to these cowards, Captain!" Penguin told Law.

"Even to the depth of hell itself..." Sachi added.

"We're right behind you!" Bepo added.

"Don't doubt us, captain!" Jean Bart added.

"Look, alliances are like friendship. Respect, mutual respect is what forge it!" Kyorui appeared as he shook his head.

"True. Luffy isn't the kind of guys who have no honor!" Sanji defended his captain.

"Look, about Kaido, his underlings are all pussies. I know there's no fair way in a pirate fight, but to use fucking nerve gas... Besides, I heard he's allied with a coward of all the things I know. For all I know, follow the trash and you're gonna end up as much of a trash yourself... Heh, guess Wano will be funny..." Zoro predicted.

"Heh, guess it's time for the Wyvern to surpass the monster..." Luffy smirked. Now it was his time.He didn't care one bit. He had Rayleigh reminding him about his war... Luffy never forget something that's too important...

"So, what do you mean?" Bepo asked Luffy who smirked.

"How to destroy the indestructible? From the inside out!" Luffy answered. Surtohru, who just arrived, almost dropped her gears...

"Luffy, you already...?" Surtohru asked her captain who smirked.

"Guess the Ødelægger and Tsumørke needs some upgrades..." Luffy told the RyuOnna who smirked.

"Oi, BaKyoryu, time for work!" Surtohru's voice made a trail of destruction as the Dinoman arrived.

"Oh, and what shall it be?" The Saurian grinned widely. Finally, Luffy started to take everything more than seriously. Zoro and Ussop filled him about Merry, the Buster Call, Enies Lobby... He cried, laughed and was never prouder of being Luffy's shield and spear...

"Well, the Tsumørke is kinda light and small... Besides, if it have two dull sides... I was thinking of a Daito-Claymore hybrid with an extendable handle... As for the Ødelægger, the whole handle and weight..." Luffy said and Kyorui was grinning like a mad man...

"Pay up now! He liked mine's better." Kyorui told the RyuOnna who almost blasted him with fire at point blank.

"Fine! Only because of my respect for the Capt. Apart that, you can roll over and die!" She grumbled as she paid the Saurian who gave her half the money back.

"Nah, you're gonna help me in crafting something and soon, sword-dragon-lady!" He grinned as she now literally set him on fire!

"Are they always like this-dara?" Duke Inuarashi asked Luffy who grinned.

"Yeah. They might look like they hate each other, and they are mortal enemies, but I spent enough time with them to know how they really like each other. So, Inu-Duke, what really happened?" Luffy asked the Duke who sighed.

"A few days ago, Zunisha howled as the whole elephant trembled. Soo we felt something we never thought we will. An earthquake... Then oneof Kaido's top three men arrived, Jack the drought. We had a six days fight before they used a poisonous gas... Then they tortured us for something we didn't even have!" Inuarashi explained as Luffy's eyes narrowed at the end.

"Why did you lie about the last part? Is it because you don't trust us?" Luffy asked with a hint of being insulted.

"How did you?" Inuarashi asked Luffy who smirked before he laughed.

"I can feel other's feelings when I want to. Anyways, I understand. But I'm sure he got my message... All of his men are currently dead. I left only two, one with a Sheep horns and a woman, to deliver him this message : You're gonna die!" Luffy told the Duke who almost cried.

"Why? Why did you do this? You didn't even know us!" Inuarashi scolded only for Luffy to laugh.

"Genocide, slavery and injustice are what I despise the most. Know this, Inu-Duke, that I, the Wyvernish knight, Monkey D. Luffy, will always protect those who needs me. But I'm NOT a hero..." Luffy said as he replied at the unasked question.

"Are you a hero... Huh?" Inuarashi asked only for Luffy to reply before he does.

"Future sight!" Luffy explained as he went with the Duke to the town square.

"We are in your debt!" Inuarashi bowed only for Luffy to stop him and tend him his hand.

"I want to have you as a friend. Can I take a minks of yours as a Nakama?" Luffy asked the Duke as a Carrot approached.

"Duke Inuarashi-sama! I'm so relieved to see you!" Carrot greeted.

"I'm also happy to see that our saviors are here." Inuarashi begun. "Everyone from the Mokomo Dukedom, I want to thank the ones who saved us!"

"It's not necessary!" Chopper begun.

"It's my job." Law added.

"It was horrible what happened here!" Vivi added as Conis nodded.

"What kind of heartless monsters who would do such a thing?" Zoro grumbled.

"The soon to be extinct kind!" Luffy said lividly.

"Oi, Luffy, we are not as strong as you are!" Nami yelled at her captain who glared at her.

"So what? You gonna let it slide? As a man, as a Wyvern, and as a Wyvernish knight, I just can't let this slide off. Whoever did this will pay fully with his life!" Luffy announced..

"Heh, never thought a pirate would be this compassionate-teia!" Wanda said.

"We are unable to pay it seems..." Shichilian added with a bit of sorrow.

"Nah, it's fine by me! As long as you become friends with us, that's more than I can ask for..." Nojiko said.

"It was so sad to see you in this state!" Franky wept.

"I agree. We can't let this..." Robin said darkly as she gripped her shirt. It was another Ohara...

"Say, Mugiwara-ya, what do you plan to do?" Law asked as Luffy sighed.

"Kill Kaido. For what he did, he must die, him, his crew, everything that's related to him..." Luffy's tone scared even Zoro...

"But, how will you achieve that? In his whole life, he was only injured once!" Inuarashi told them his experience.

"By beating him to the brink of death and then letting Zoro decapitate him... And Law can remove and crush his heart... Or Kyorui will eat his heart?" Luffy said as Inuarashi was shocked, the whole Minks were shocked, Zoro and Law smirked. Only Luffy can be this naive...

"His right hand men are scary strong and durable..." Nekomamushi, who just woke up earlier, said.

"Baka-Neko!" Inuarashi said.

"Glad to see you alive and in one piece, Baka-Inu!" Nekomamushi added.

"They're like Zoro and Sanji." Chopper said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh that we agree upon!" Nami comforted the doctor.

"Oh Ceasar, time to get here..." Luffy said as he transformed into his white knight mode and put some Kairoseki cuffs on Ceasar... Before he flew to the sky and plummeted with a still crying and yelling Ceasar.

At one meter, he stopped dead as Ceasar had fainted. Luffy threw the man before he pissed himself...

"Pussy!" Luffy insulted.

"Oi, you know it was cruel?" Brook added as Luffy was still indignant.

"He deserves more! Much more. I swear one of these days..." Luffy grumbled.

"FUKA AME!" Carrot yelled.

"Everyone take shelter! Onto the trees, jump into the trees-teia!" Wanda warned as Luffy took flight and was in his Blue Knight form. He was ready to save anyone that didn't made it in time. He envisioned the flood.

"Don't worry! I won't let anyone die!" Luffy announced as he got ready to grab anyone as superluminal speed.

* * *

**AN : This is it guys. Next time, more of Zou... Sorry, I need to fill the blanks.**


	5. Monsters!

**AN : Yo, hope everyone's doing great. Anyways, I was sold out... But let's hope that my luck turn around...**

**Also, sorry for the mistake I made the last chapter. I will rectify it soon..**

* * *

**Monsters!**

**Zunisha**

"Alright..." Luffy said as he prepared himself. Once the flood arrived, he took flight at almost superluminal speed. In the blink of an eye, all those who were misfortune enough to be carried by the flood found themselves safe and sound on the trees.

"What was that?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"I blinked and I missed everyone, Mosshead!" Sanji replied.

"Is that the power of Mugiwara-ya?" Law asked in terror as Robin just laughed.

"If you say so. I mean, he's literally the scariest thing I know..." The Archeologist replied.

"How strong is he now?" Brook asked Surtohru who shook her head.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Surtohru said.

"Speed wise? Faster than Kizaru... And I wanted to impale that asshole..." Kyorui replied.

"Power wise, I guess he's stronger than most of us combined..." Ussop said as he tried his newly awakened Kenboshoku.

"So yeah, never fight Luffy, detrimental to health!" Nekomamushi said.

"Worry not, Nekomamushi no danna, he's kind. I know that for a fact..." Bepo said only for Zoro to snort.

"You didn't see him pissed off yet. Don't try it..." Zoro advised as Johnny, Yusaku and Franky nodded wisely.

"If I can't protect you guys... Then how will I be the Pirate King?" Luffy asked.

"That's my captain!" Zoro said proudly. True, Luffy became stronger than anyone else in the whole island perhaps... But who knows about it?

"Let's hope Fujitora will keep the lid over it..." Law hoped.

"I have my doubts..." Nojiko rectified. "Beating an admiral is not something they take lightly..."

"Doesn't matter anymore!" Pekoms said. "What it matters is... What will Sanji choose?" Pekoms question made said chef nervous.

"So, how long did it take you to reach whole cake island?" Luffy who was now beside them asked.

"Usually? A week or so, why?" Pekoms asked Luffy who sighed.

"I never intended to go full speed on the Sunny, but I guess we have no choice now, do we?" Luffy asked only to receive a bounty and a newspaper..

"Guys look, my bounty have... DECREASED TO 120 THOUSANDS?" Luffy yelled at the end before he buried his face in his palms and begun crying his eyes out.

"Calm down, captain... It's not that bad..." Nami begun comforting him as he said between sobs.

"But... It's my... Shame... " Luffy said as Zoro begun to look at the poster.

"Luffy, you didn't read the whole bounty. It's a ten digits, and eight zeros. Here, it's actually 1,2 billions!" Zoro said calmly as Luffy's grin returned.

"Heh, already surpassing his Uncle, huh?" Nami whispered as she red the most important article. Jack was declared dead...

"To think that a monster of that caliber can devastate a whole country was killed by the Marines..." Vivi said only for Luffy to palm his head.

"He's alive! I know it. When I meditated, I felt the aura of a mammoth, now, how many people can transform into a mammoth?" Luffy said to Vivi who nodded.

"Now what's the plan? He's very close if I have to guess!" Nami asked Luffy who smirked..

"Sink the ship. Momo, can you tell Zunisha to counter attack?" Luffy said grinning. As if he had a theory he wanted to test out...

"It's official!" Sanji said as he exhaled his smoke.

"Luffy is gone mad! We need a psychologist!" Chopper said.

"I have no idea how to deal with him!" Law said vaporizing their last hope and dream...

"We're sooooo dooomed!" Ussop muttered.

"Yeah. Punching him won't even cut it!" Brook added.

"Yeah sure..." Zoro snorted, "If you want to be even drier, then go ahead.."

"Heh, guess he's really lucky, huh?" Vivi whispered to Nami who, along pretty much all the group nodded...

"We lost that hope... But we continued forward..." Nojiko told Vivi.

"I never had that hope... She died since my first days..." Chopper cried.

"At least she's gonna be proud of me... It was just... Something we call age..." Ussop tried to comfort most of his friends...

"What's wrong with y'all? Look at me! I lost everything! Everyone that mattered in a single day. It was just pure luck me and the crazy one were too young to die... Many others didn't... Now, did either of us lose hope after two centuries of running and hiding? No! Did we lose hope after fifty something years in Impel Down? No! Did she become insane? She didn't! Did I become indiscriminate in my killings? No! Now wake up ya bunch of brats! Fate come with the good, the best, the bad and the worst! All we can do is accept it. To wherever the roads take us!" Kyorui exploded at them. True, he might have lost everything, but fate gave him a new chance... He was a relic of a long forgotten past... And he will take his tons of flesh... Once Luffy will be the pirate king, it was a fact for him, and not just from his captain's power, it was his surest gut feeling. He decided that he's gonna wage a full-scale war on the government, on Im, the Tenryubito, the corrupted system, no one will be safe from him. He hated how the world became so rotten good men like Roger and Whitebeard died way too young. People like Belle-mère, Titi, Hililuk, and a LOT more... He hated everything and almost everyone not worthy...

"Now look, life was never fair.. But the God is!" He said with absolute faith.

"Do you believe in God?" Sanji asked only for the half-dinosaur to reply..

"You think someone who lost everyone he loved won't? You think someone who spent all his life running away won't? You think someone who knew Roger as a kid, Whitebeard as a kid, and spent almost five decades in prison, won't believe? I absolutely believe in God... Yet sometimes I ask myself why he doesn't step in? Then I realized... it's up to us to wage the war, and he will help. You stand for yourself, he helps you... And as for Im and the Tenryubito... Once they fall, I'll enjoy devouring them alive for all they brought from pain to suffering in this world..." Kyorui spat the last parts like his venom...

"Stop eating people!" Vivi yelled at him only for him to glare.

"They're better use as food than wasted..." He grumbled.

"Why didn't you try eating us?" Chopper asked the Saurian who smirked.

"Eating my pack... Am I that crazy, Doctor?" He the laughed as Chopper did his happiness dance.

"I have an idea... How about singing?" Surtohru offered. Much to the horror of Kyorui, everyone accepted. Soon enough, he was rolling on the ground, his hands firmly clapped to his ears as he yelled in agony.

Zoro decided to do the kind deed of bringing him some ears plugs, much to the dinoman's relief.

After a bit of singing, courtesy of Surtohru, Robin, Conis and Brook, Kyorui was finally able to remove his ear plugs.

"Thanks Zoro. You saved me from hitting my head with the heaviest hammer I got." Kyorui thanked the first mate who nodded.

"Seriously? You were able to fight some of the strongest beasts, monsters, men and warriors of all kind all over the New World, but a bit of singing was your weakness all along?" Ussop asked the Saurian who sighed.

"Look, my ears are extremely sensitive to high pitched voices, alright? No one's perfect, and that is the perfection, that you accept who you are kid!" Kyorui offered the sniper a good advice.

"Er, while Zoro have no sense of direction, Nami's greedy, Ussop is a liar and a coward sometimes, Nojiko can't drink, Yusaku and Johnny have a really low self-esteem or a very high self-esteem, Vivi is a total ditz, Sanji is one big pervert, Robin is extremely pessimist, Conis can't pick the right clothes to save her life, Franky is really sensitive and wears a speedo at all times, Brook is kinda perverted, Chopper is Naive, Surtohru doesn't always consider her strength, Kyorui is a half-cannibal, Lily's a glutton, Perona have a weird taste sometimes, and I might be the biggest idiot on this world bar grampa..." Luffy started as the whole crew added his terrifying gluttony, "We accepted all these flaws and we're all proud of these... Because that's what makes us the perfect crew... Those who have no flaws don't advance... For we are sure that imperfections is perfection itself..."

"He does have a good point..." Momonosuke was astonished by Luffy's speech. However, he wasn't the only one...

"Ne, Inu-duke, could you please let me recruit a Mink? I mean,you all seem pretty cool..." Luffy asked only to be swarmed by most Minks who rubbed themselves upon him and were yelling, 'Garchu!' while doing so.

"Well, anyone who's interested in that, you're free to recruit. I give my blessing. You saved us-gara..." Inuarashi replied wisely as Luffy grinned.

"Nah, I just killed a few trashes, that will help me to pick a personal fight with the old bastard!" Luffy spat the last parts.

"You mean that monster Kaido? He's known as the king of the beasts for a reason..." Inuarashi said.

"I know that Jack is actually the stooge" A new voice arrived, making Inuarashi grip his sword.

"What does the Big Mom pirates want from us?" Inuarashi went to the defensive side only for Luffy to shake his head.

"Easy there, Inuarashi-san. There's no reason to be hostile. I just wanted to say, 'Hi' from the manners perspective. I'm Katakuri by the way..." Katakuri said, almost as chilling as always.

"Look, whatever you're seeking, we don't have it!" Inuarashi talked, obviously taking the peaceful way.

"It's more of who I seek. Oh, and he's actually your savior... There's no need, he's my family!" Katakuri said before he answered the last part.

"We're ready to die in order to prote... HUH?" Inuarashi said in shock. "How?"

"Long lost family... And his Mother is right behind me..." Katakuri replied as he was nonchalant as always.

"Howdy! I'm Smoothie By the way. I remember hearing about you, Inuarashi-san, from the late great Whitebeard..." Smoothie said the last part with a nostalgic smile.

"You two knew the old captain Whitebeard?" Nekomamushi, who just arrived, did all but yell.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Chopper**

'Good God, How beautiful are you, Milky-chan?' Chopper said mentally as he was literally mesmerized by the beautiful reindeer Mink guardian.

"So, what's up, Doc?" Carrot, who was chomping on a carrot (Ironic) was asking Chopper who did all but jump. The rabbit mink giggled.

"Carrot! Why did you scare me, Lil sis?" Chopper asked in a scolding tone.

"It was funny, Choniki!" Carrot replied as she pulled the reindeer and started whispering a plan. At the end Chopper was really grateful...

* * *

**Back with the heavy hitters**

"A spar? What kind of spar?" Nekomamushi asked Katakuri who smirked.

"You see, Nekomamushi-danna, we both wield a trident and a spear, Smoothie and Inuarashi-duke wield swords... So how about a quick match, just no Haki but to enhance the blades, and no competition... Just kinda like a training... How does it sound? Only weapons, spearmanship and swordsmanship... How does it sound?" Katakuri asked, already in his blood knight mode. It was truly a spar, but more of a skill test than anything else...

"Hold on, I'll interfere! So will Zoro. How about this?" Luffy asked as Momonosuke, Vivi and even Nami protested.

"That's a great idea. Why not?" Inuarashi agreed.

"It's been ages since I tested myself. I accept!" Nekomamushi also agreed.

And soon enough, the most heated spar in the history of the Mokomo Dukedom have ever started. All of the guardians and musqueteers were shocked at the level of the fight. Only Luffy and Zoro were kinda expecting the level.. Everyone else had no idea how strong they were.

Katakuri and Nekomamushi immediately channelled their Haki into their trident and spear, effectively turning the blades black before clashing. It went for a long time and they were both locked into a stalemate. It was amazing how neither fighter made any mistake. How they were very focused as the ducked, blocked, thrusted, and slashed at each other at the slightest of opportunities yet neither drew any blood.

Smoothie was laughing as she and Inuarashi had a true sword fight. From stabbing and slashing to ducking and blocking each other, it was amazing how both fighters were that equal. Even Zoro and Luffy never saw such spar in so much equal terms.

"They're holding back!" Zoro commented.

"Of course, I mean too many close bystanders..." Luffy confirmed as it was met with an uproar. As soon as everyone went back enough, The four fighters took it up ten notches...

And soon, only Luffy and Zoro were able to keep up with the full fight. Kyorui missed a few things, so did Surtohru and even Sanji... Law was shocked at the sight. He was good with a sword but damn...

"Is this the level we need to reach?" Ussop asked Chopper who sighed.

"Unfortunately, it's even higher!" Chopper replied, crushing most of the crews hopes... Only Robin was laughing at the news.

After an hour, the spar stopped due to Inuarashi's and the Musqueteers need to sleep. Nekomamushi and Katakuri also agreed it was time for a banquet... Luffy was the very first to run toward the banquet's place.

"Look at him go!" Katakuri commented.

"What do you expect? He's my son alright..." Smoothie said way too proudly.

"Heh, Never in my life I would think that Pedro would thank me... But I didn't need his gratitude... What hurts is how I can never give him back his friend and lifespan... Not even Mama can..." Katakuri said with sorrow.

"You're too kind most of the times..." Smoothie said with a sweatdrop.

"Is it a flaw?" Katakuri asked.

"Nah. But you know... reputation and all..." Smoothie replied.

"Don't care about it anymore. Look at Luffy, he's proud of his own flaws... But at least, his flaws never hurt his friends not family..." Katakuri confessed.

"Brulee did already let it go, and since day one to boot. Hell, if you remove that stupid scarf, you're gonna know who your true family are!" Smoothie gave her brother a golden advice that he pondered on the whole night...

Could he trust his nephew's crew mates? Maybe. Luffy even complimented his mouth. Could he trust Pudding? Well, she kept his secret as he befriended his young sister. Could he trust most of his family and subordinates? Most likely no, but Smoothie's words were true.

"Luffy, can you come here for something?" Katakuri asked his nephew who just nodded and walked in total silence. As they were far enough, Katakuri started the conversation...

"Say, you never cared about others opinions?" Katakuri asked.

"Nah, never. Only when it matters. Like their gut feeling or when they tell me that we must help someone..." Luffy told his uncle who just laughed.

"Mochichichichi! You're one of a kind. You think they won't think of me as different?" Katakuri asked Luffy who shook his head.

"Nah, too awesome for that. Besides, what judges a man is his worth, not how he looks like." Luffy replied seriously.

"Accept who I am, huh? Just like old days before... That incident." Katakuri said. Luffy felt the guilt in his Uncle.

"Tell you what, who you're feeling guilty toward, just make things right and then if that person won't think otherwise, why bother covering something awesome?" Luffy told his Uncle who laughed and nodded gratefully.

True to Luffy's words, no one commented about the man's mouth. Even Ussop and Chopper, and they were the most childish...

The Minks didn't care one bit. Most of the carnivorous Minks had fangs on their own... For once, Katakuri enjoyed being Katakuri... The man named Katakuri, NOT the myth...

Soon enough, every pirate but Luffy and Smoothie slept... And by every pirate, the Minks were not included...

"So, Luffy-chan, you never told me... How come you have more than one Devil Fruit power?" Smoothie asked in curiosity. She knew for a fact that her son is a normal human, well, a quarter long-legged and three quarters human, but mostly human...

"Well, you see... I died during the Marineford war, Kaa-chan... Kaa-chan, need air!" Luffy begun only for Smoothie to bear hug him while apologising for not being there. It wasn't until she finally found out that she almost asphexiated her son that she stopped.

"Sorry Luffy-chan..." Smoothie apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay. It's good to have a family that cares for you more than they hit you..., Anyways, after that, I went into a growth spurt, then I kinda ended up eating three Devil Fruits... I owe Surtohru a big debt for trusting me with the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model Hiryu... Then I noticed that I have two subconscions... In the end, she explained to me that I can eat two more Devil Fruits. So, I ate my Gomu Gomu no Mi, and Ace entrusted me with the Old man's Gura Gura no Mi. I had to read books once I got extremely tired... Like I burned myself out. In the end, I red three books, much to the delight of Rayleigh-sensei..." Luffy explained as Smoothie smiled only to stop him at the end.

"Mei-Oh no Rayleigh was your sensei?" Smoothie was shocked. How did someone that monstrously strong train her son and why? It was a very small wonder he was able to beat her brothers and sisters in almost the blink of an eye...

"Er, well, je offered to teach me Haki but since I already have it, he decided to teach me the next levels... And kinda helped me a lot along my two Nakama, Surtohru and Kyorui... Honestly, I have no idea what he saw in me though..." Luffy said the last part while scratching his hair.

"Well, I see a kind young man that's brave enough to throw himself to a war with the strongest creature alive..." Smoothie told her son who blushed.

"Kaa-chan!" Luffy protested only for Smoothie to ruffle his hair affectionately.

"Seriously, I want to know how they raised you and who.. Everything!" Smoothie said in her motherly voice as Luffy started to tell her everything...

* * *

**A few hours and hundreds of smoothies later...**

"Luffy-chan, if I see your father, I'm gonna kill him!" Smoothie said in her most terrifying and chilling voice...

'Moms are scarier than Grandpa and Nami combined!' Luffy's only thought was kept inside...

"Kaa-chan, do you sleep?" Luffy asked Smoothie who hugged him like a plushie before she went to sleep, her son held tightly in her powerful embrace. She was really going to never, ever, let him go alone again...

**A few hours later**

"I found them. But if you ask me, I guess we better turn back and let them be!" Robin answered the crew and Katakuri who were worried about Luffy and Smoothie.

"Why is that?" Zoro asked only for Katakuri to take a shot in the dark, kinda.

"Smoothie is in full mother mode, right?" Katakuri asked Robin who was going to say almost the same thing, opting to nod instead.

"Nekomamushi no Danna, I guess we will share a breakfast then you'll sleep, right?" Katakuri asked the Minks leader who smiled.

"Nyanyanyanya! I'm impressed Katakuri... I guess that spar was beneficial to both of us, huh?" Nekomamushi asked the tall man who just grinned.

"I never had as much fun as yesterday.." Katakuri complimented the Minks leader strength.

"Never in my life I would've guessed this would happen..." Nami said as she had just exchanged her clothes with Wanda...

"That's for sure. I mean, Nekomamushi no Danna almost never had any worthy opponent..." Wanda commented...

As the sun rose further in the morning, Smoothie arrived carrying her still asleep son in her arms. Robin found the whole thing cute. Everyone else considered it an absolutely normal thing.

"Vivi-chan, can I ask you something?" Smoothie begun politely toward the princess.

"Yes, anything you want to ask Smoothie-san?" Vivi replied.

"What's the true reason you abandoned your kingdom... I mean the official story is between brainwashing, kidnapping and just betrayal... So the news said..." Smoothie whispered to Vivi who sighed.

"The reason is..." Vivi then whispered the truth to Smoothie whose eyes widened before she frowned. She knew that the government is rotten-to-the-core, but that was pushing it...

"I see... Luffy-chan was right in declaring war..." Smoothie told the bluenette who nodded.

"Sanji, can I tell you something... That won't be pleasurable at all?" Katakuri selected his words wisely as he made a house from Mochi.

"Do it. Say whatever you want to say..." Sanji told the tall man who sighed.

"Well, the news are, Mama wants you to marry my little sister Pudding, the 35th daughter... She told me that she wants to make an alliance with the Germa kingdom. When she offered to marry one of her daughters, they pointed her to the 3rd son, Vinsmoke Sanji who's you. She sent you an invitation to the tea party... Unfortunately, they have someone you care about in East Blue... Someone dare I say you consider him as your father, am I wrong so far?" Katakuri said with a hint of sympathy.

"What if I refuse?" Sanji asked Katakuri who looked sad.

"Zeff is in danger! You can't refuse unless you really hate him!" Katakuri yelled at Sanji.

"Look, if you want to discuss, do it with your nephew as he's my boss. He might be dumb as truch's Tyre, but he's my boss and friend. I don't want to upset him! On the other hand Zeff..." Sanji begun only for Luffy to barge in.

"Kata-oji, what you said about old man Zeff? How can we save him?" Luffy asked in panic.

"The one and only way is... For us to go to Mama's kingdom and make sure Sanji is married... I heard some rumors... Better move now!" Katakuri begun only to stop.

"Hey Luffy, Katakuri, Ero-cook, want some booze? Inuarashi-sempai said that he's offering us some booze... So what are you waiting for?" Zoro announced as Luffy asked his Uncle that question.

"Can I eat the Mochi?" Luffy asked Katakuri who nodded. A few seconds later, Luffy was stuffed by Mochi...

"I don't want to see that again!" Sanji commented on Luffy's scary appetite.

"Could be worse..." Katakuri commented. He'd be a hypocrite if he said that it didn't run in the blood.

* * *

**After a lot of drinks**

"Oh that was nice, hic!" Luffy said slightly tipsy. He had about a couple of barrels worth of drinks.

"Didn't you say that you don't like sake?" Ussop asked Luffy who laughed.

"I lied! No seriously, I do enjoy a good drink once in a while... Also, on my 18th Ace, Rayleigh-sensei, Kyorui and Surtohru decided that I should drink... Hic! Rayleigh-sensei made me chug a whole bottle of strong old wine.. And I enjoyed it. Hic!..." Luffy grinned at the memory.

"Okay, you're a pirate so it's natural that you drink but... Why did he make you chug it?" Smoothie said twitching.

"Cause I have a really high metabol... What's the word?" Luffy asked only for Smoothie to shake her head.

"You're sober?" Vivi asked in total disbelief.

"Wow, that's huge coming from Miss 'I can drink anything in a split second!' who had just drank a few gallons of sake!" Zoro said in irritating. Everyone waited for Sanji, who was by Katakuri's left to say anything. Luffy narrowed his eyes...

"Oi, Sanji's eyes are heart shaped!" Luffy commented only for Katakuri to hide Pudding's photo.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Katakuri said innocently. Smoothie just laughed, as did Robin.

"Heh, whatever..." Luffy wisely said.

And soon Nami and Smoothie found out that both of them can drink barrels without affecting them... Also, Luffy and Zoro were tied, something very impressive. Katakuri wasn't far, but he told them to stay sober. So, they didn't drink more than five barrels.

"So, you never told me, Kata-oji, are you the tallest one of your siblings?" Luffy asked his uncle innocently only for said uncle to go into a very deep depression...

"I still can't believe Praline and Prim are my big little sisters!" Katakuri said, on his knees while hitting the ground (Zunisha's back actually) in sorrow.

"Luffy-chan, Katakuri-oniisan have one taboo : his size!" Smoothie scolded Luffy who apologized profusely to his still depressed uncle.

"We all have our problems!" Zoro muttered.

"Yeah, I don't want to be a penniless pirate!" Nami begun only for everyone to sweat drop.

'We have enough gold and many other goods to be as rich as a kingdom!' Luffy whispered to his girlfriend who kissed him.. Smoothie's eyes widened at the display.

"All thanks to you! You saved me and helped me with all of this... but I'm still pissed at you for spending that much money!" Nami confessed as she pinched her lover's cheek.

"Well, I'm always afraid of losing you guys and girls..." Robin confessed.

"I'm terrified of dying alone..." Kyorui confessed his greatest fear. 'I will make sure you become the pirate king, Luffy. You're the only one worthy!'

"Well, everyone is afraid of something, or have his problems, the whole fear thing is existing even in Luffy... But what made us follow him blindly is how monstrously loyal, tenacious, strong, and his incredible ability known as being the perfect leader. If there is a danger, he's the first to rush head-on to make us the passage..." Vivi admitted wisely.

"Wow, and me who thought you're the airheaded one..." Smoothie joked.

"No seriously, Luffy is one of a kind..." Surtohru admitted.

"Heh, at least I can sleep easy at night knowing that my son have some good reliable friends... That are worthy more than enough..." Smoothie complimented the pirate crew who almost blushed. Zoro and Robin are included.

"So, the fact that one have friends, or he doesn't have friends. You see, friends can be anything, even family... No one is truly alone in the ocean..." Katakuri said wisely.

"I thought I was alone, until Luffy saved me..." Robin confessed.

"And we'll do it again and again!" Vivi replied. True, she and Robin weren't even close to be friends, but the ex-princess completely forgave her once she knew the whole story... Luffy himself confirmed that everything in his guts told him to make sure that Robin is with him.

"I heard about it from Big News Morgan. Son, you're the most reckless man in the whole world..." Smoothie chastised Luffy...

"For a friend or family, consequences be damned..." Luffy replied, much to his Uncle's mirth.

"Look, going into a trap head on is not bravery, but making sure to destroy said trap... That's wisdom. Ever played chess?" Katakuri asked his nephew who shook his head.

"This is interesting. Even our tactician, Mont-d'Or, have never won!" Smoothie kinda boasted.

"Heh, I bet on Luffy to win..." Zoro replied.

"Ok, can you explain the rules please?" Luffy asked Nami who laughed.

"Ok... Good luck..." Katakuri said grinning at the prospect of loss...

**A couple of hours later**

"No way!" Katakuri said in frustrating.

"Way! Check mate for the tenth time! It was really fun, Katakuri-ojiisan!" Luffy replied.

"How?" Katakuri asked.

"I see further!" Luffy's reply made Katakuri blood freeze.

* * *

**AN : That's all folks. See you next time!**


End file.
